I Didn't Know You Loved Me
by BTRfanMegan
Summary: Aria Drew misses the boys back in Minnesota, so decides to move into the Palmwoods. Everyone is pretty stoked she is there but that dream turns into a nightmare after Aria is involved in a car crash. The boys are shocked and one has a secret crush on her.
1. Chapter 1

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

**Before I get onto the story, I want to give you a description on what Aria looks like. Aria has darkish brown hair that is somewhat styled like Selena Gomez's. She has sparkly blue eyes and she's somewhat emo-ish or Goth… but not when she's around the guys. She's like a completely different person. It's her parents that make her act and feel the way she does.**

~A week earlier~

I couldn't stand it. I need to get away from Minnesota. I couldn't stand what I had to do here. My parents hated me. No, I was not over reacting. They made me do the cleaning, the cooking, and the shopping while they sat around and got drunk. I knew that the guys were staying at the Palmwoods. They would let me stay there with them. Hopefully… The past week and a half, I've been packing my stuff quietly and carefully in case if my 'parents' ever came into my room… but they never did. I lived in the attic room. I had to head up tons of stairs and in the winter (which was horrible) the room was freezing cold. I bought my ticket the one day when I was out "shopping" or so I said.

"I'm ready for this…" I whispered into the darkness.

It was midnight on a Friday night… and it was the night I was going to make my escape. My parents were out at the bar… like every freaking night and they didn't usually get back till the bar closed… at 3:00. I walked down the stairs quietly with my 2 duffel bags full of my belongings and 2 suit cases over-stuffed with clothes. I threw them down on the floor and started to rummage for the extra pair of keys for the truck. My parents also never took their truck, because they knew they couldn't drive. So their son-of-a-well you know… friends come and they just love and I mean _**love **_to watch me get abused by them.

"Screw this…" I murmured to myself, still unable to find the keys. I decided that it might be easier to take my four-wheeler through the back roads. As long as I avoided any of the houses back there, I would be fine. I bet anything they'd take me back to my so called parents.

I grabbed my old hockey stick, back when my parents were parents and when I played Junior Hockey for kids ages 6-12.

"This is for destroying me," I whispered. "My life, my way of being, and my way of loving you!" I screamed and bashed the hockey stick through the first window.

I did the same to all the other windows and I beat the hood a few times with my hockey stick. After I was done, I looked at my hockey stick, which was destroyed. "It was worth it." I said aloud.

I found my key to the four-wheeler and I pulled out as quietly as I could. Thank goodness, Minnesota was full of snow so you couldn't hear the wheels against the ground.

It took me a good hour or so to reach the airport but that's why I left early. I left my four-wheeler in the parking lot with the key and I hurried inside with my belongings.

"Flight 14 to LA." I told the lady breathlessly.

"Okay, may I see your passport and ticket?" She asked me, politely but was obviously bored to death.

"Sh-," I stopped looking at the lady at the desk. "Where did I put it?" I rummaged through my duffels and found it in my laptop case. "Here you go," I said, trying to smile.

"Thank you," She took one look at my passport and showed me the way of the airplane. "Go straight then take a left turn until you go past the bathrooms and then you go right. You'll know when you get there."

I nodded and took off lugging my bags. I swear I probably looked like the most idiotic person in the world going though that airport. That was, until a girl about a year or two older than me helped pick up my bags.

"Here let me help you with those." She said, grabbing a suitcase and duffel.

"Thank you… but you don't need to help." I told her, taking a deep breath of air.

"It's fine… and I'm guessing you're taking the flight to LA?" She asked, curiously.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Most of the people going this way, our age, are usually going to LA not New Orleans." She grinned. "By the way my name's Ayanna Brancato. What's yours?"

"Aria Drew," I said plain and simple. "Are you going all by yourself to LA?"

"Yeah, how about you? I'm actually meeting my uncle in LA." She replied.

"I left without anyone knowing. I'm going to live with my friends at the palmwoods."

"Oh, cool. Hey, I'll sit by you on the plane so it's not as awkward." She said, grinning.

"Yeah, that'd be fine." I just realized I didn't see any of her bags. "Where are your bags at?"

"Oh, they're already on the plane. I didn't have much anyways. Oh, here we are."

We got on the plane and she led me to the row where our seats were. She grabbed my bags and threw them in the compartment above us.

"So… the Palmwoods… that's a pretty good place… and expensive. Who exactly are these friends?" She asked, curiously.

"Well… I don't think you'll believe me but… Big Time Rush. They were my friends before they got famous and hopefully they'll let me stay." I replied, looking at the ground. I wanted to get far away from this subject as soon as possible.

"No way? You know them? They are SO cool!" She said, excitedly.

"Yeah…" I grinned back. I couldn't help falling for the guys… one guy in particular.

"So, how come you are leaving your parents?" She asked, quietly.

My head shot up and I looked at her. I would not cry, I would be strong.

"It's a long story…" I whispered.

"I've got a long time." She answered.


	2. Chapter 2

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

"Well… okay…" I gave in. "Are you positive you want to hear it?"

Ayanna looked pretty serious. "Yes, is it really that secretive and bad?"

"Yes, I guess it is. It all happened after the guys left for L.A…" I started remembering that day. "I still acted like the guys were here. I disappeared after school and didn't come home until supper saying I was out with the guys and Katie. Really, I was at the library or our old fort in the woods." I paused. I knew I had to continue. "I kept that up for about a month or so until one of my parent's drunken friends said that how was I coping with the guys gone. Boy, did they get p.."

"What did they do?" Ayanna asked, wide eyed.

"They abused me… more than they did when the guys were around. When they were around, they'd only slap me or hit me every so often but it then got out of hand. They made me do everything and if it wasn't done well, no food for me and they'd hit me with things." I stopped. Could I go on?

"That's terrible, Aria. Why didn't you do anything?" Ayanna sympathized.

"I couldn't. They threatened me so bad, I was afraid to do anything." Tears started to roll down my face. "Most of the time, I didn't get to eat and I didn't sleep much. The attic was to- to freezing…"

"That is so horrible. You were their daughter!"

"No, to them, I was their human servant." I said, angrily. "Then I finally had enough. I had to do everything over a course of two weeks or so. Just in case, they'd happen to come into my room."

"Did they ever?" She asked, quietly. So quietly I almost couldn't hear it.

"No, they could care less. So my plan worked perfectly. I left at midnight, knowing they'd still be at the bar, and I took my four wheeler and went through the woods… but not until after I trashed their truck." I grinned. "And so here I am." I finished the story without breaking down too much.

"Wow that is just so terrible. It makes me feel thankful for my parents. Even though they are so busy, they don't pay attention to me, at least they don't abuse me." She gave me a hug. "You should have told you know."

"I know but I'm free of it now. All the pain and abuse is gone, I can live a happy life." I sighed happily at the thought. I pulled up my sleeves and showed her the bruises that covered my arms. I wiped some of the powder off so you could see the bruise that ran down my cheek. I had many more bruises all over my body.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Her eyes got even wider. "What are you going to do? You can't wear long sleeves in Cali without getting a heat stroke."

"I have skin colored powder, it works too. I use it all the time."

We sat in silence for a little bit. I was letting her soak all of this in. It was probably a lot to handle. She was really nice and she was my first real friend besides the guys and Katie. "Hey, Ayanna, can I have your cell phone number? So I can still talk to you even though we won't see each other?" I asked her.

"Oh course you can! I want to know everything that happens to you here! Maybe you'll find some Big Time Romance." She grinned.

"Oh, no." I said, laughing. "The guys would never think of me like that." I liked one of them like that, but no one has ever, EVER liked me.

"Oh, come on. One of them at least has to like you." She said, while typing her number into my phone. "They've known you since forever."

"Yeah, but now they know California girls." I said, thinking of the song by Katy Perry. "They're bound to have girlfriends!"

"You never know, Aria. Hey, have you seen the latest Pop Tiger magazine?" She asked, pulling it out of her bag.

"No, what about it?" I was curious.

"They interviewed BTR and read it!" She practically squealed.

I took the magazine from her and read the 2 page article.

_Interviewer: __The guys of Big Time Rush, you all are hot and talented guys. Do you have girlfriends?_

_Kendall: __No, I liked a girl from my past… and the girl I just dated cheated on me._

"Aw…" I sympathized. Kendall didn't deserve that.

_James: __I like whatever girl likes me and c'mon, who doesn't? I'm James. _

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, that sounds just like him. "We actually kissed when we were in 1st grade."

"Lucky!" Ayanna exclaimed.

_Carlos: __Nah, no girl understands why I act the way I do. _

That was undoubtedly true.

_Logan: __I was dating this girl, Camille, until we decided to just be friends._

"Wow, so all the guys are single?" I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Yeah! How awesome is that!" She exclaimed, happily. "You can have your pick!"

I just shook my head. "They wouldn't like me if they saw what happened after they left." I said, quietly.

"Why? What do you think is so bad?" She asked, curiously. "You seem like a great person."

I pulled out a picture I wanted to destroy.

"Whoa? Is that you?" Ayanna exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, embarrassed.

I was goth. My hair was long and dyed black with streaks of dark, dark purple and midnight blue. I wore dark makeup and pale powder. I wore black long sleeve shirts and ripped up black skinny jeans and high boots.

It was a past I wanted to forget about… I wanted to be a new person… with my guys.


	3. Chapter 3

I Didn't Know You Loved Me

~Ayanna's POV~

I couldn't believe that was her. Aria changed a lot. Maybe she was embarrassed that the guys would find out. I don't see why, they loved her for who she was personality wise.

~Aria's POV~

I put the picture back in my bag, hoping it would disappear for good. I knew Ayanna wouldn't think badly of me. She was nice, she was someone good, someone I could trust.

"We will be landing in LA in one hour." A voice said over loud speaker.

"Wow, we're almost there!" I exclaimed, surprised the trip went by so fast.

"Yeah, I know! I've been to LA before but it took WAY longer… maybe it was because I was by old people." Ayanna replied.

"I guess it's because you had a way to pass the time."

"That's true," She nodded.

The time before landing didn't take long. We walked off the plane and got our luggage together.

"Ayanna!" A voice called. We both turned around to see a man about the age of 30.

"Uncle Josh!" Ayanna exclaimed, happily. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Who's this?" He looked at me curiously.

"This is Aria! She's moving to the Palmwoods." Ayanna informed him.

"It's nice to meet you, Aria." He smiled. "You'll have to come visit us sometime."

I smiled. He seemed so nice. Ayanna was a lucky girl. "That would be great. I'd love that."

I waved good-bye to them and I headed on my way. I headed to the rental car area to rent a Toyota Prius.

Thank goodness it had a GPS built in because I knew without it, I would be completely lost… that wouldn't be good.

The GPS lead me to a nice-looking hotel. I grinned. It was the Palmwoods.

The boys were so, so close. I wanted to see them. I _needed _to see them.

I grabbed my suitcases and duffel bags out of the backseat and I walked, or should I say stumbled, into the lobby. A chubby man was at the desk, looking very annoyed.

"Hello, sir, can you tell me-" I was interrupted.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm watching TV?" He pointed to the TV.

"It looks like one of those crummy, over-dramatic, stupid soap operas." I answered.

"No one asked for your opinion. Now what do you want?"

"Can you tell me which room Big Time Rush stays in?" I tried to ask as nicely as I possibly could.

The man rolled his eyes. I looked at his name tag: Mr. Bitters. That suited him well. "Another fan girl? Well, I can't tell you Palmwoods rules."

"But I want to get a room here!" I protested.

"Do you have money?"

"No but-" I started.

"No buts, you can't stay here. Now leave so I can watch my soaps." He glared.

I glared back. "Fine, I don't care. I hope your soap opera gets canceled." I walked over to the chairs angrily and flopped down. I was tired and the seats were… really… comfy…

~Logan's POV~

The guys and I walked down to the lobby. We were tired from all the work Gustavo was making us do and we needed a break. So we all decided to watch TV, and make Bitters watch his soaps somewhere else.

I noticed a girl lying on the couch and she looked strangely familiar, like someone back home; from Minnesota.

"You guys!" I exclaimed. "It's Aria!"

~James's POV~

Logan was saying Aria was here. That was crazy. She was in Minnesota. I got closer to see what he was talking about… and it was her.

It was weird. We kissed in fourth grade as a dare and now… did I possibly like her?

~Carlos's POV~

"ARIA!" I screamed, running across the room and jumping on the couch. She was still asleep but said "Carlos?" and she flew off the couch. Oops… maybe I was a little too excited? Nah…

~Aria's POV~

Was that Carlos I just heard? It confused me and all of a sudden I heard a loud thud. Sharp pain went up my back to my head. It was Carlos, he was always that rough.

I opened my eyes to see the four faces of the guys I love looking at me.

"Hey, guys." I said, out-of-it.

"Carlos, you hit her a little too hard." Logan said, shaking his head.

"Nah… I'm… fine." I tried to talk.

"No, you're not." Kendall shook his head and gave me his hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I muttered my response.

"So…" James said, trying to be casual. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to stay… and I wanted to see you guys." I gave a shy smile.

"That's great!" Kendall said, happily.

"You can stay with us!" James gave me his famous grin.

"Really?"

A chorus of 'yeah' rang around me. I was finally welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

I Didn't Know You Loved Me

"Awesome," I grinned, hugging all of them. "But do you really mean it?"

"Of course we mean it!" They all said.

Kendall's grin grew wider if even possible. "You can share Katie's room. She'd like having you here."

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed. I looked over to Mr. Bitters staring at us.

The boys looked over too. "What'd he do this time?" Logan asked.

"He thought I was an over obsessive fan girl. And he wouldn't let me have a room." I replied.

I didn't mention what I _**wanted**_to say to Mr. Bitters. It didn't involve anything nice. It involved some harsh language… and a finger in his face. 

"Let's go to our apartment!" Carlos said, running for the elevators. He then tripped over the rug on the carpet.

"Oh, Carlos," I shook my head. "Just like I remember,"

We all headed for the elevators. There apartment was on floor J. Room number 2. I needed to remember that if I was going to be living with them.

"Mom! We're back!" Kendall yelled as we stepped inside.

I remembered Mrs. Knight well. So kind, caring, smart, always knowing what to do. She was like a second mom to me.

"Already? Fan girls in the lobby?" Mrs. Knight joked.

"Everyone keeps guessing fan girls…" I mumbled.

At the same time, Logan said "No, it's Aria!"

"Aria?" Mrs. Knight appeared through the hallway. "Aria!"

"Hey, Mrs. Knight, it's so good to see you!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, curiously.

"Um… well…" Sh*t, guess I didn't think this through.

"She's going to stay with us." James said.

"Really? That's great!" Katie said, walking in. "Finally, another girl around here!"

"What are you going to do for your talent?" Mrs. Knight asked. "I'm presuming that's a reason why you're here."

"You don't remember?" All of us exclaimed and practically yelled.

"Of course I do! I was joking! Like I don't remember you guys destroying my house by dancing?" Mrs. Knight laughed.

"Hey, I've gotten better since then!" I stated. I stood in front of them and I did a small routine.

"That's really good," Katie grinned.

"Amazing," Logan and Carlos said in unison.

"Let me try," James smiled that world class grin and was suddenly by me. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around with him. I knew I went red, there was no way I didn't.

He was always a flirt but I loved him. I'm not sure if in that way, but I love him as a brother.

Kendall didn't smile until James let go of my hands. "I knew you would get better!"

"Thanks you guys, I'm really happy to be here." I told them, sincerely.

Katie took me back to her bedroom and helped me carry the suit cases back.

It was a nice room, and it was WAAY more spacious then my bedroom back home. There were two beds on both sides of the room. There was a door that led to a balcony that looked over the pool. There was a desk that held a laptop and a printer and there was a small walk in closet and a dresser with a mirror that also had a TV on it.

"This is really great," I muttered to myself not aware that Katie would hear it.

"It's not that nice, I mean your room back home was probably bigger and I know mine was!" She replied, giving me a strange look.

"Yeah… right…" I mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Katie's POV~

I couldn't help but think Aria acted strangely. Maybe it was the Hollywood Jitters, I was going to keep an eye on her though… she seemed to be hiding something she doesn't want anyone to find out.

~Ayanna's POV~

It was pretty lonely just being with my aunt and uncle. My cousin, Marley, moved out two years ago so it was quiet. I hadn't talked to Aria in forever either. Well, it wasn't forever it was like 2 days… but still. I wonder if she found a boyfriend in one of the guys?

~Aria's POV~

I had to be careful what I said around them. I couldn't tell them what had happened when they left; they would feel horrible… and guilty. I wasn't going to let that happen.

~The Next Day~

The guys took me to the Palmwoods Park. Katie was going to join us later.

"So I got your album on my iPod," I told them, while we just sat there. "I'm impressed,"

"Glad you liked it," Kendall and Logan both said.

"You can be our biggest fan!" James winked and was it just my imagination or did Kendall's smile drop?

"Sure," I laughed.

"Are we going to play field hockey or not?" Carlos asked. "I call Aria!"

"I'm not that good. I haven't played sine elementary school." I stated but I was flattered too.

"How come you get Aria?" Logan argued.

Carlos and Logan then started to bicker and they started to slap each other.

"I'm not going to play if you guys are going to slap each other."

"Sorry," They said and stopped.

"Wow, I missed your personalities so much," I shook my head while laughing. "It's so great to be around you again."

In the end, I ended up on James and Logan's team after much bickering between them all. Carlos was upset about that since "he called me first" and those were his exact words. And James and Logan couldn't help but rub it in.

Playing field hockey was just like I remembered, only the guys were way more competitive.

I was heading for the ball and Kendall just charged at me. I didn't have enough time to move away from him and he ran into me.

"Oh, crap." I said, under my breath.

We both fell to the ground and our lips touched for a wonderful two seconds. I looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," Kendall apologized, getting up and then held his hand out to me.

"Its fine," I said, accepting his hand to help me up. I then slugged him in the arm. "Don't think about doing that again to get the ball from me."

"I wouldn't think of it A." Kendall replied.

We got back into the game. Carlos charged me next which I avoided by hiding behind Logan and let him get tackled… but that backfired when they both fell on me.

"D*mn it, I wasn't expecting that." I cursed softly, struggling to move from under Carlos and Logan.

"We should have worn protection." Logan said.

"Oh, come on, protection isn't fun!" Carlos, Kendall, and I said. I added an 'Ow!' to the end of the sentence though.

"Oh, right," Logan said, scrambling to get off me.

"Thanks," I said, out of breath. "So any plans for tonight?"

~Later on that day; About 6 or so at night~

I was in my rental car heading to the club the guys told me they might be at. Might was the key word there. They said Gustavo might make them go to some premier to get Big Time Rush more famous. I pulled into the parking lot and looked around; this wasn't the worst place I've ever seen. It seemed like a hangout for teens and there weren't too many adults around.

I headed inside looking around to see if I would happen to know anyone… or see the guys.

I bumped into someone dancing. "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean-" The girl turned around and grinned. "Ayanna!"

"Aria! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here!" Ayanna exclaimed, happily.

"Me neither!" I gave her a quick hug.

"Why are you here?" She asked, curiously. "I didn't really expect you to be here."

"Yeah, the guys recommended it. They said they might be here." I added. I really wanted Ayanna to meet the guys. I was positive they'd love her.

"Are they here?" She asked, looking around hopefully.

"No, they weren't positive if they could come." I replied.

"Oh," I think her face fell slightly but then perked back up. "But hey, we can still have fun."

That is what we did all night. We danced, partied, sang karaoke in front of everyone, and just caught up.

I hated to see the night end but I wanted to get home early so I didn't disturb the guys. I started my car and looked at the dashboard clock: 9:42. I would probably get back to the Palmwoods no later than 10:20.

I pulled out of the parking lot noticing a car following me… not weird. It was getting late.

I drove for five minutes when I felt the impact- when the car hit me.


	6. Chapter 6

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

I was in shock. How did that happen? How could have someone hit me?

I was getting light-headed and I felt blood gushing down my head… and my wrists. I saw a piece of glass that was broken off… I needed to get a message out…

_Tell Big Time R-_

I started to write and then everything went dark. I floated down into the darkness and it consumed me.

~Officer Kendra Rosewood's POV~

The accident was horrible. I couldn't believe that a poor girl, not even 18, was possibly dying.

"Officer Rosewood?" My partner looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't even notice it. I was crying. I put my hand to my face and wiped the tears away. "I'm fine, Carl."

I took a quick peek at the girl as they were putting her into the ambulance. She was mauled up pretty bad. Her face was bloody, her hands looked raw and were drenched with blood, and she looked like she had some broken body parts.

I went to inspect her car. Did she have family? How was I going to contact them. My eyes skimmed over the car and did a double-take. Was there something on that piece of glass?

I pulled away some broken glass and other things to get to the piece of glass. I was right to check. There was something written on it.

"You guys!" I called to everyone around me. "Quickly! I think I found something!"

My fellow officers ran up to me. "What did you find, Kendra?" Asked my deputy, Martin Martins. I pitied his name.

"There's… writing on this piece of glass." I said, holding it carefully so I wouldn't smear the… blood.

"Tell Big Time R… Who's Big Time R?" Carl asked.

"I've never heard of them." An officer with grey hair said.

"Could it be Big Time Rush?" Asked Paula.

"It could be!" I exclaimed. "My daughter likes their music."

"So… how are we going to call them?" Martin asked. "We don't know their numbers."

"Wait a second," I said and ran back to the car. Dug around a little bit and found what I was looking for… her cell phone. I looked through her contacts and found the first boy's name I recognized, James Diamond.

I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, Aria?" The voice of James asked.

"No, this is Officer Kendra Rosewood from the LAPD. (Los Angeles Police Department) Are you good friends with Aria Drew?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's like one of my best friends. Why?" His voice seemed worried and scared.

"Aria was involved in a car accident. She's being rushed to the nearest hospital and possibly might not make it… or remember anything."

"WHAT?" He yelled and then his voice broke into a sob. "How?"

"She was rear ended and glass and the air bag hurt her pretty badly. Do you want me to take you guys to the hospital?" I asked him. I felt bad. He must have really liked her.

"Y-yes, please. Bye," He said and hung up.

'Poor kid…" I said, under my breath.

~Kendall's POV~

James hung up talking to someone… and it wasn't good. It was obviously about a girl and tears were coming down his face.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"A-Aria…" James cried.

"What? What happened to her?" I demanded. I needed to know what happened.

"S-she was involved in a-an accident… and the o-officer said s-s-she might not make i-it."

And then all our emotions broke loose. Tears started to form in my eyes, while they were already coming down Logan's cheeks. Carlos started crying and screaming at the same time and wouldn't take his face out of the couch cushion.

A knock at the door, broke us from the silence. James walked over and opened the door and a police woman came in.

"Officer Kendra Rosewood," She said, holding out her hand.

"C-can we p-please see A-Aria?" I asked, trying to be stronger than I felt and failed miserably.

She looked at us sympathetically. "Come on boys," She said and led us out the door.

~At the hospital waiting room; Kendra Rosewood's POV~

The poor boys were torn to pieces. I had also called a girl named Ayanna Brancoto and told her what happened. She had replied the same way and said she would be there soon.

I made the boys sit down and I went to ask the receptionist if she could get a doctor.

"Sure thing," She said, looking at me and then to the guys.

Doctor Anderson came out to greet me. "Officer Rosewood, I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, doctor. Is Aria going to be okay?" I asked, anxiously. I noticed the boys tense up and try to listen.

Doctor Anderson's voice got hushed so I could only hear him. "She had internal bleeding, some broken bones, and many cuts and bruises. But she's alive… for now. She's in a coma and we have no idea if she'll even wake up… and if she does, she will most likely never remember a thing." He said, solemnly.

That came to shock to me. "Can the boys see her and anyone else?" I asked.

"Yes, they can. If they can behave." The doctor answered.

"They're good boys, Doctor. They wouldn't do anything." I reassured him.

He nodded and left to keep an eye on Aria. I walked back to the boys and they all demanded the same answer to the same question.

"Is she going to be all right?"

I repeated everything the doctor told me.

"A coma? Amnesia?" A voice said, from behind the boys. It must be Ayanna.


	7. Chapter 7

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Ayanna's POV~

I walked to where the officer and the boys were. I wasn't even star struck by Big Time Rush.

"What do you mean amnesia and a coma?" I demanded.

"Aria was hurt severely." The officer said. "She might not even make it."

"I just saw her before we left! How could of that happened?"

"You saw her before the accident?" Kendall looked at me with red eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, we hung out at that club place you told her about."

"Did anything weird happen?" Logan asked.

"No, she was really happy and cheerful." I answered. "Why?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Do you think someone tried to kill her?" I asked him.

"I guess it could be possible…"

The officer looked at us and shook her head ever-so-slightly. "One of you can go in and see her if you'd like."

The guys and I looked at each other. Thinking about who should go see Aria first.

"You should go first, Ayanna." Kendall said.

"No," I protested. "You guys have known her longer than I have."

"Just go see her." James said. "She would want it."

I was actually surprised at how James answered. His hair was all messed up and he didn't even care! Maybe he really _liked _Aria…

I nodded thanks to the guys and followed a nurse to Aria's room. I walked in and sat down on a chair by her bed. She looked horrible. Every part was practically bandaged and wires and tubes were everywhere.

A few tears slid down my cheeks. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Hey, Aria…" I said, sadly. "I don't know if you can hear me… could you give me some sign?"

I noticed a small twitch of her hand out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know if I was imagining it or not.

~James's POV~

I needed to see how she was. But it felt right to let Ayanna go first. Why couldn't this just be a dream? Why couldn't Aria be okay? And why couldn't she see I… liked… her.

~Carlos's POV~

I hated hospitals. They were so depressing… and it didn't help my best friend was in there clinging for her life.

~Ayanna's POV~

"Aria, we're trying our best to figure out what happened." I told her. "The officer is a good person. She defiantly won't stop until you get justice. I think one special guy has a crush on you too." I said, grinning. "Maybe even more… lucky you. Aria, I just want to say that, I really think you are my best friend. I… you can't die. From the short time I've known you, I know you won't give up… or at least hope you won't."

I had to pause because tears were sliding down my face again. I took a deep breath and started up again.

"Aria, I think I need to tell the guys what happened to you before. I know you never wanted them to know, but it might lead to solving your case! You're parents could have done this… or an enemy… or an old boyfriend, I guess… or someone you even don't know! I just hope you don't hate me for it." I turned away from her body. "I guess I should go now. Aria, I hope you get better. Please, just do."

I walked out of the room crying harder than I was before.

~Aria's POV~

I wanted to reply to her… but I just couldn't. But I could see everything that was happening around me. I guess I was like a ghost. I mean technically, I _was_ dying. I was in a coma, clinging to life… just barely.

"Wait, Ayanna!" I called holding my arm out but she walked past me… not hearing me.

I wanted to follow her but I was afraid… if I left my body… would I really die?

~Ayanna's POV~

I wiped the tears away when I walked up to the guys.

"Someone else can go in now." I told them.

"Thanks," They said and nodded solemnly.

"What's she like?" The officer asked me.

"She… I don't know how to explain it. I guess I'm shocked." I said. "I didn't expect her to look like that."

~Kendall's POV~

I looked at my friends.

"Who wants to go in and see Ari first?" I asked them.

No one said anything. We all knew we all wanted to see her first but we were being nice enough to let someone else go first.

"Anyone?" I looked around at them again.

"How about we draw straws?" Logan suggested.

"That will work." I nodded in agreement.

Officer Kendra ran down to the cafeteria and brought back four straws. She borrowed a pair of scissors and cut the straws at different lengths. She mixed them up behind her back and then held them out to us.

We all picked and Logan had the smallest.

"Looks like you get to go first, old buddy." I said, patting him on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

**Author's note: The next four episodes (each of the guys' visits) are going to have flashbacks. Anything in italics is a flashback. Regular text is the present. **

~Logan's POV~

I walked into the room where Aria was… and Ayanna was right. It was a shock to see Aria, so full of life, like this.

I walked up to her bedside and I put my hand on hers. "Hey, Ari… its Logan. Duh, you knew that." I chuckled some. "I really hope your okay. I mean we've had all these great times together. Like the time in third grade when I helped you with homework?"

_It was cold like always in Minnesota. But that never stopped, kids and adults alike to go out and have fun. _

_That was what it was like for Aria and Logan._

"_Come on, Ari. Let's just go inside." Logan complained, walking beside his best friend._

"_You're no fun, Logie." Aria pouted. "It's snowing and we can actually have some fun!"_

"_Aria, I promised to help you with your homework. And I don't like to break a promise!" Logan retorted._

"_The promise was to a teacher. That doesn't count." Aria flung back. But she gave in and walked into her house._

_She took Logan into her room and she flounced on the bed. "This better not be hard… I was having fun out there!"_

"_We can go back out later." Logan promised, sitting down beside her, a textbook in hand._

"_You better keep that promise."_

_Logan flipped open the page they were on in the Math textbook. "You need help with multiplication right?"_

"_Yeah! It's hard!" Aria said._

_Only 5 people in their class were doing good in Multiplication. Logan was the best and he was already on the 8's. Aria was still stuck on the 3's. _

"_It's easy! What's 3 times 3?"_

"_Well… that one's easy! It's 9." Aria answered._

"_3 times 6?" Logan asked._

"_Um… 16?" Aria answered, confused._

"_No, it's 18. You just keep on adding the number you are multipling to each answer before that."_

"_That seems easy." Aria nodded, agreeing with him._

"_I told you it was!" Logan answered._

"_Logie, why are you so smart?" Aria asked, while whacking him across the face with a pillow._

"And we had a pillow fight until your mom came up and yelled at us..." I laughed at the nice memory. "Or the time when you were injured from playing hockey?"

_It was 6__th__ grade, and everyone in gym was out on the ice, playing hockey. Everyone was in groups of five and like always Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, and Aria were together. They were the unstoppable team at hockey and not even the coaches could get them to be on different teams. They were playing the second hardest team. They were also the roughest. _

"_They're going down!" Aria and Carlos said, ramming into each other._

"_Duh, we're the best." James smirked._

"_Teams!" The coach yelled. "Are you ready?"_

"_READY!" Everyone screamed._

_The two teams charged towards each other. Aria swiped the puck away from Harrison Weimer. And Harrison wasn't too happy about that. He turned around and slammed into Aria from the behind. Aria fell forward and landed on her left arm and she screamed in pain. _

"_Time out!" Coach called. "Harrison! Get off the ice! You know the rules!"_

_Harrison grumbled angrily and got off the ice. Meanwhile, Logan rushed over to Aria. He gave her a hand and helped her sit up._

"_Are you all right, Ari?" He asked._

"_Not really," aria said, in a strained voice. "My arm hurts like crazy."_

_Logan tenderly touched her left arm. "Where does it hurt?"_

"_Right… THERE!" Aria said through clenched teeth._

"_I think it's broken, Ari. And that means…"_

"_No hockey!" Aria said, upset. She flung herself down on the ice._

"And you still played." I laughed. "Well… until the coach carried you off the ice." I paused for a moment to think. "What about the time when you were being bullied and didn't tell know one?"

_It was 5__th__ grade and there was a new guy and girl in school. They were twins and they were devils. Their names were Rhonda and Calvin Dunphy. And they picked one target to pick on the entire year… and that target was Aria Drew. _

_Aria was dreading school more and more… even though her four friends, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos would be there._

_Aria couldn't stand it anymore. It was the middle of the year and Aria disappeared after recess._

"_Has anyone seen Aria?" The teacher, Mrs. Reese asked, frantically. _

"_No, but who cares?" Rhonda said, snootily._

"_We do," Kendall said._

"_Yeah!" Carlos piped up._

"_Who would like to go look for her?" Mrs. Reese asked._

_Most of the class rose their hands. _

"_Why would you want to look for her?" Calvin said, meanly. _

"_Yeah, she's better off being gone!" Rhonda added._

"_No, she's not!" James said, angrily. _

"_I'll go look for her." Logan said, firmly. He truly wanted too. He had a pretty good idea of where she was at._

_Mrs. Reese smiled. "Okay, you can go Logan."_

_Logan rushed out the door and onto the playground. He looked around for a moment and headed for the old baseball dugout. No one went down there, and it was a perfect excuse to hide down there._

"_Ari," Logan called softly. Using her nickname. _

_Aria peeked out of the dugout. "Logan?" Her voice quivered and Logan knew she was crying._

"_Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" He asked, while he sat down beside her._

"_Rhonda and Calvin…" Aria cried._

"_What did they do?" Logan demanded an answer._

"_T-they just keep making fun of me and yesterday… they… they actually punched me in the stomach."Aria told him everything that happened between the two mean kids and her._

"_We need to tell Mrs. Reese." Logan told her._

"_Logan, they said if I tell… they'd hurt me." Aria said, quietly._

"_Aria! They're already hurting you!" Logan cried. _

"I was with you the whole time when you told Mrs. Reese…. And you didn't get hurt. Well, maybe that's because we got the hockey team to beat them up." I looked down at Aria. "Be strong," I whispered and I left the room.

~Aria's POV~

I saw everything… and I remembered everything. I laughed along with Logan… but not once did he notice me. No one could notice me…

"Logan!" I called to him. I didn't want him to leave. I needed someone… just some memory to hang on to…

But he was gone… and I felt like I was fading.

~Carlos's pOV~

I had my head in my hands. I didn't want to see Aria like this. No one deserved to be in that state.

I lifted my head just as Logan walked towards us.

"How is she?" Kendall demanded.

"She looks horrible." Logan said. "I'm worried."

No one said anything for a few moments.

"Carlos, how bout you go next?"


	9. Chapter 9

I Didn't KnowYou Loved Me…

**Author's note: Just a reminder: The next four episodes (each of the guys' visits) are going to have flashbacks. Anything in italics is a flashback. Regular text is the present. **

~Carlos's POV~

I didn't want to go next. I wanted to see Aria, but I was afraid. I was afraid for her.

"Yeah… sure," I said, quietly.

I had a feeling they knew I wasn't acting like myself. I walked with my head down and went to Aria's room.

There she was. Every part of her was so limp and all I could hear was her ragged breathing and all the machines making their noise.

I sat down on the chair beside her and tried to keep it together. "Hey, Aria… I can't stand to see you like this." I paused, thinking of what to say next. "I'm afraid that if you won't make it… nothing will ever be the same." I remembered some of the hilarious times we had together. I just had to share them with her, show her how much they meant to me.

"Aria do you remember Kindergarten? When we first met?"

_Aria Drew walked into her classroom slowly. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with her family and her dog, Buddy. She wanted to watch cartoons and eat snacks all day. Not be in some place people called 'school'._

_Aria looked around and spotted what she wanted to play with… the kitchen set. _

"_Hey, can I play too?" Aria asked sweetly._

"_No, you can't. I was here first." The girl said, smugly._

"_Share!" Aria pouted._

"_I don't need to if I don't want to!" The girl stuck her tongue out at Aria._

_Aria didn't like it when people were mean to her so Aria bit her. The girl ran to the teacher and started to cry. The teacher, Ms. Warner, came over to Aria._

"_Aria! Did you just bite Vanna?" She asked sternly._

"_Yeah, she was being me to me." Aria replied back._

"_We don't tolerate biting, Aria. Go sit in the time-out corner."_

_Aria went to the time-out corner and sat down. There was also a boy with a helmet in the corner too. _

"_Did you get in trouble too?" Aria asked._

"_Yeah, I threw blocks at Benny because he took the car I was playing with!" The boy exclaimed._

"_I got in trouble for biting! What's so bad about biting?" Aria ranted._

"_So… what's your name?" The boy asked, looking at her curiously._

"_I'm Aria!"_

"_I'm Carlos," _

_Over the next days, Aria and Carlos were inseparable, both in the time-out box and out._

"I wonder what life would be like if we hadn't met like that." I said aloud.

We got in trouble so many times together. We didn't mean to, it just happened.

"Also the time in third grade when we got detention?" I told her.

_Aria Drew and Carlos Garcia were in third grade… and they were in the principal's office… again._

_The principal closed the door behind him. "Aria and Carlos, what are you doing here again?" _

"_Hey, Todd," Aria waved._

"_It's Principal Snyder to you, Miss Drew." Principal Snyder said._

"_Sorry," Aria rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking at Carlos laughed._

_Principal Snyder turned to Carlos and he stopped laughing._

"_So what did you guys do this time?" Snyder sighed._

"_Well… we threw a stink bomb in the teachers' lounge, we toilet papered the playground," Carlos started._

"_We made fun of Mrs. Kreecher and drew stuff about her on HER chalkboard, we spray painted the bathrooms stalls," Aria added._

"_And we water ballooned the Jr. High Soccer Team." They both said at the same time._

"_You've been in the office everyday this week, and three times last week. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go to serious measures." Snyder said, darkly. _

"_Eh, it can't be that bad." Aria and Carlos laughed._

"_You get detention for a week."_

"_What? Detention! That's not fair!" Carlos and Aria yelled._

_They survived detention but ended getting an extra two days added on, for causing the sprinklers to go off. _

"My parents grounded me for a month after that. It was hilarious though. I'll never forget those times." I sighed. "I remember so well when you and I went to the dance together in ninth grade."

_Aria Drew looked at herself in the mirror. She admitted she looked good. She was excited for the dance that night. A close friend of hers, Carlos Garcia, asked her to go with him. _

_She knew he meant it just as friends. He was basically turned down by all the other girls he asked. She just didn't get what was wrong with them. Carlos was a great guy and he was funny and was sweet and sensitive. _

_The doorbell rang at Aria bolted for the door. She opened it up and smiled. There he was. He looked great in a tux, and he grinned when he saw her._

"_Hey, Aria! Ready for tonight?" Carlos asked, excitedly._

"_Of course!" Aria exclaimed. _

_The dance was great. Everyone was having a great time admiring each other and dancing the night away. _

_Now was what everyone was waiting for… the slow dance._

_The DJ put on "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry and couples got together on the floor._

"_C'mon, Carlos and Aria! You guys came together! You need to dance!" Kendall said. His date, Brea, nodded in agreement. _

_Carlos took Aria's hand gently and led her onto the floor. They started to dance and Aria leaned her head on Carlos's shoulder. _

"_Aria, I'm glad you said yes." Carlos said, as he spun her around._

"_Why?" She asked curiously._

"_No one else wanted to go with me… and I just wanted to thank you."_

_Before Aria could say anything, Carlos kissed her lightly on the lips. Everyone say Carlos kiss her and a chorus of 'Awh' and claps rang across the room. The song ended and Carlos whispered in Aria's ear._

"_Thank-you,"_

A stray tear came down my cheek. It was a beautiful night when I danced with her.

"Aria, you'll get better. I know you will! We'll joke, play hockey, and do all the stuff we did before!" I exclaimed. "I need to go now Ari, but I want you to know that I love you so much. You're part of my family." (Okay, Carlos loves her as a sis; nothing else)

I walked out the door, stopping one last time to see Aria.

~Aria's POV~

"Carlos! Don't go!" I called.

I didn't bother to try to get their attention… I finally admitted I wasn't seen by them. I was a ghost, I guess. I was stuck in limbo. Between life and death… and I didn't know what the choice was going to be.

I remembered all the good times Carlos told me about. I got in trouble to when I got detention. I loved the kiss he gave me at the dance. He was basically my loving, goofy brother.

I was going to miss that when I died.

~James's POV~

Carlos came out of Aria's room.

"James I think you should go next." He said.

I wanted to see Aria, so I didn't argue about that.

I flew down the hall to see her…


	10. Chapter 10

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~James's POV~

I stood in the doorway. There she was, lying dead and almost lifeless on the hospital bed.

It was hard to see.

I sat down on the chair where probably Logan and Carlos sat too. I grabbed her hand and held it between mine. Maybe Logan and Carlos did that also…

"Hey, Aria. It's me, James, and all my awesomeness." I chuckled a little bit. "I know you'd be laughing along right now if you were awake. You and I always like to goof off!"

I brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. Suddenly, a whole bunch of memories came back to me.

"Aria do you remember in first grade? When you and I kissed?" I asked her.

_Aria Drew was different than most first grade girls. She mostly had guy friends and she never played with Barbie dolls or anything like that. One of her best guy friends was James Diamond. Even for a first grader, James was attractive and all the girls had minor little crushes on him._

_Aria, James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were playing down by the trees. They were throwing the ball at each others' heads and were running around, tackling each other. _

_James and Kendall tag-teamed Aria and James tackled her to the ground._

"_Ha! I got you Aria!" He said in triumph. _

"_No fair James! You can't do that!" Aria complained._

_They bickered back and forth for a little while until they both leaned in. Their lips weren't supposed to meet but they did. _

_After three seconds, Aria and James pulled away. They really didn't have an idea what happened._

"_Ew! They kissed!" Carlos yelled really loud._

"_They both have cooties!" Logan added._

_Logan, Kendall, and Carlos took off, running away from James and Aria. Aria and James nodded and took off after their friends._

"Just remembering that is funny. Who knew that would happen in first grade?" I said aloud.

I thought about some more memories, and this one was one memory I loved.

"Aria, remember truth-or-dare at Gina's party in fourth grade?"

_Gina Cavinah's party was one of the best fourth grade parties. One big party game was truth-or-dare. Everyone loved the outrageous dares and they loved to see people squirm under the power of truth._

_A group of twenty people were in a big circle. Gina was in the middle. She looked around at her 'victims' as she liked to call them._

_Her eyes stopped on Aria and then at James. She knew that Aria and James almost always picked dare._

"_Hm… I choose… Aria!" Gina said. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare!" Aria said._

_Gina grinned. "Okay, I dare you to kiss James for 10 seconds!"_

_A chorus of "Ooohs" ran through the group._

_Aria looked over at James and she saw he was blushing, just as was she._

"_Are you going to do the dare or not?" Gina asked, mischievously._

'_Of course I am!" Aria exclaimed. _

_Aria scooted over to James. She looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. Aria always knew that James was kind of cute but she never noticed how cute he really was._

_Aria leaned in and so did James… and their lips met. _

"_Okay, 10 seconds are up… Aria? James? Yoo-hoo!" Gina said._

_Aria and James broke apart. Both of them were embarrassed. Not because they kissed, but because everyone was there… and it was more than 10 seconds._

"Aria, I think that day was one of the best days of my life." I told her, stroking her cheek.

Then a painful memory rushed back to me. One when I hurt Aria.

"Aria… I'm sorry about what happened in 8th grade… the incident between you, me, and Lorrah."

_It was a week and a half before the eighth grade dance. Every girl was hoping the one and only James Diamond would ask them to go with him. They all knew though, that only one person could._

_Aria Drew believed that girl was her. After all, they kissed in fourth grade and in first, and she was his closest girlfriend._

_Aria walked up to the boys in the lunch room, and she sat across from James._

"_So who's the special someone you're taking to the dance?" She teased._

"_Well… I did a lot of thinking…" James trailed off._

"_And?" Aria, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos asked._

_James flashed his grin at them. "Lorrah Myers." _

_Aria's face dropped. "W-what? Why her?"_

"_Well, I heard she likes me… and she's hot!" James exclaimed._

"_Oh, well… that's great, James. I hope you have fun."Aria walked off, with her head down._

'_She seemed… upset?" James was confused._

"_Well, of course she was!" Kendall said._

"_She thought you were going to ask her." Logan added._

"_Why?" James was still confused._

'_Because she __**liked**__ you," Carlos said in a sing-song voice._

"I had never meant to hurt you." James said.

I felt bad, but I still went with Lorrah. Sometimes, I wish I hadn't though.

"Aria, you need to get better. I… I think I love you."

I kissed her softly on the lips.

~Aria's POV~

Oh, d*mn. That's not good. James liked me, I liked Kendall, and who knew who Kendall liked. Not. Good.

"James! Don't leave! Dang it! Come on! Why me?" I yelled.

I flopped down on the couch, exhaustedly. I watched my body breath raspy, like I had no breath left.

I had a feeling I was going to fade away soon… for good.

~Kendall's POV~

James came back and sat down quietly. Who knew what he would have said to Aria.

"Well, Kendall, it looks like you're up!" Officer Kendra said.

She patted me on the back. "Good luck, son."

I walked back to the girl I loved. Hoping she would wake up at the touch of my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Kendall's POV~

There she was… the girl I've loved for a long time, not that she's ever known.

"Hey, Ari." My voice was hoarse.

I wanted to see her full of life again. I wanted her to be alive… to be with me.

"I- I miss you. You need to w-wake up. Nothing's been the same." I started to cry. It wasn't just a few tears. It was **a lot. **

Once I was done crying, I grabbed Aria's hands, and I started talking to her.

"Aria, do you remember the time when you got me to sing? You knew I could so you kept forcing me…"

_Aria Drew hated it when her friends degraded themselves. Kendall seemed to do that a lot._

"_Kendall Donald Knight!" She glared at him. "You can too sing! I've heard you, now sing for me!"_

"_Aria, it's not that simple." Kendall said. "I'm not a singer, I'm a hockey player."_

"_Bullsh*t, who says you can't be both?"_

"_Um… do you know of any hockey players that can sing?" Kendall asked her._

"_Yeah! James!" Aria replied._

"_Aria, I meant __**professionals **__not our friends. Everyone knows James can sing." Kendall retorted._

"_Well… I don't watch professional hockey." Kendall gave her a look. "What? I just don't okay! Geez, leave me alone about it. Now what am I going to have to do to get you to sing?"She asked him._

"_There is no way you're going to get me to sing." Kendall said, smugly._

"_Hm… I'll kiss you if you don't sing." Aria said._

"_You wouldn't kiss me," Kendall laughed._

"_Oh, I wouldn't would I?" Aria grinned evilly and jumped towards Kendall._

_She knocked him and herself into the snow and she kissed him. They both blushed once they pulled apart._

"_Whoa," Kendall said. He blushed redder. "I guess I'll sing."_

"_Yay!" Aria said. She jumped up and pulled Kendall up with her._

"You know Aria… I really liked that kiss. A lot more than you think." I sighed, remembering it perfectly.

Another memory I liked was when we were playing Paintball at Jayme Welch's birthday party.

_Jayme Welch's birthday parties were always epic. She had the greatest ideas and invited tons of people. In eighth grade, she had her best idea of all Paintball. She lived in a big house with a lot of acres of land around it. Perfect for playing paintball at._

_To make teams fair, they put everyone's name in a hat and then they chose who was on what team. There were 10 people each on four teams._

_Both Aria and Kendall ended up on the Blue Team. Along with Jayme, Rebecca, Kevin, Paul, Yvonne, Opalina, Jackson, and Reggie. _

_On the Red Team, there was Carlos, Beatrice, Klaus, Norman, Valerie, Wilma, Hayley, Demi, Ethan, and Gordon._

_On the Green Team, there was Logan, James, Fran, Ileana, Mitchell, Quinn, Sabrina, Travis, Xavier, and Zeke._

_And on the Yellow Team, there was Katie (she was a good friend of Jayme's sister), Camilla (Jayme's sister), Jonathan, Samuel, Heidi, Jane, Melinda, Cameron, Damien, and Jim._

_The rules were simple. If you got hit, you were out. The last person or people on a team, won. _

"_Okay, we need to win." Jayme said, looking at her fellow team mates. "We're going to split up. Rebecca and Reggie, you two are coming with me. Opalina, Yvonne, and Paul, you three are our 'bait'. One of you will be in the open and when another team comes to shoot you, the other two will be hidden and you guys will shoot them. Kevin and Jackson, you guys can be our offense. Go and shoot other teams near their base. Um… that leaves Kendall and Aria. You two hit, just try not to get hit."_

_The team split up. Kendall and Aria were trying to stay hidden but they couldn't help but giggle and laugh as people went by and got shot._

"_Man that was close." Aria laughed even though she was half out of breath._

"_Yeah," Kendall said. "Wait a sec… I think I hear someone come on!" He grabbed Aria's hand and led her through a corn field._

_They dropped to the ground and held their breathes, waiting for the other teams to go by._

"_That was close… again." Aria laughed._

"_Hey! I heard someone, in the field!" Samuel yelled._

_Kendall grabbed Aria's hand and they took off through the field. They arrived in her backyard and they opened a small locker type thing. _

'_Let's hide in here!" Kendall said, ushering Aria in._

_Kendall closed the door after them and it was completely dark. Aria pulled out her iPod Touch and turned it on so they had some light._

"_Let's keep our guns pointed towards the opening so we can shoot them if they open the doors!" Aria exclaimed._

"_Good idea!" Kendall said, and they aimed their guns._

_Aria and Kendall were pressed up against each other in the lockers. After a while, Aria got tired and laid her head on Kendall._

"_Do you mind?" Aria asked him, making sure it was all right with him._

"_No, it's fine." Kendall said, smiling._

"I liked that too! And our team kicked total a$$." I grinned. "Now here's something you never knew, it was a month before we left for LA."

_Kendall was pacing around his living room. He was waiting for Logan to come. Kendall wanted to ask him something and he actually needed advice._

_The doorbell rung and Kendall ran for the door._

"_Finally!" He exclaimed. 'Logan, you take FOREVER!"_

"_Sorry, my mom wanted me to run a few errands first." Logan replied._

"_You couldn't have called?" Kendall exclaimed._

"_Geez, K-Dawg, calm down! What's wrong anyways?" He asked._

"_I think I love Aria!" Kendall yelled._

"_Whoa, did you tell her?" Logan asked._

"_NO! That's why I called you!" Kendall flipped out on him._

"_Geez… sorry. Just tell her." _

"_What if she doesn't like me back?" Kendall asked, worriedly._

"_Dude, you're Kendall Knight. I think she would like you back." Logan pointed out._

'We bickered for awhile ya know… and I never got to tell you." I sighed. "But I am now. Aria Drew, I've loved you since who-knows-how-long and I hope you feel the same way about me."

I kissed her gently on the lips and I left the room.

~Aria's POV~

Crap, this is not good. James and Kendall both like me… but I'm glad Kendall feels the same about me.

And he kissed me… but I'm out of my body… how the hell does that work?

I wanted to call to him 'Kendall, I love you! Don't go! We can be together forever', but yeah, people can't hear me.

"Kendall…" I whispered.

I glanced at my almost lifeless body. What was going to happen to me?

**Author's Note: hey, you guys! Can you please vote for my poll? I really need help on picking my next story! :D Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Kendall's POV~

I walked back out to the waiting room. I must have looked horrible because Officer Rosewood looked at me sympathetically.

"Are you okay, son?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking Officer." I mumbled in response.

I took a seat between Carlos and James.

Ayanna was freaking out.

"She has to make it right? I mean, I just met her! SHE CAN'T DIE!" Ayanna screamed. She then started to cry.

"Its okay, Ayanna. Aria's strong she won't give up easily." Logan comforted her.

We could only hope…

~Aria's POV~

No one else came in, only the doctors. They checked if I was doing okay and they left with worried looks on their faces.

I was feeling weaker… I didn't know what that could mean.

Could I be dying? But if I was… wouldn't I be feeling stronger because I was fully becoming a spirit?

I had so many questions and so many answers to the guys' questions.

I needed to stay alive, I just need to.

I was willing myself to go back inside my body; that's all I was thinking about.

I felt sick… but wasn't I just a spirit now pretty much? Spirit's shouldn't be feeling sick…

…Unless maybe I'm being pulled back into my body slowly.

Now I was feeling nervous about going back into my body.

First of all, what was I going to feel? Was I going to wake up? If so I'm going to feel like sh**.

That will not be fun at all…

Second, will I remember everything? I heard the Doctors talk a lot and it freaked me out about what could happen to me.

I would be ready for it, and I would tell Kendall I have feelings for him. I would never let him escape from me again.

James would understand, I know he would.

Any second, I felt like I could pass out. The dizziness overcame me and everything went black…

**Author's Note: Haha, I bet you wonder what happened right?**

**Yeah, sorry it's short, this was just an important part of what's going to happen soon! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~James's POV~

Doctors were rushing by. "Come on, come on! She's waking up!"

I jumped up. "She's waking up?"

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan did the same. "Aria? Waking up?"

"I need to see her!" Ayanna said, trying to run towards the room.

A doctor stepped in her way. "I'm sorry; you can't go in there right now. The doctors are going to need to do tests, and they're going to see what she remembers."

"What do you mean remembers?" Ayanna practically screamed.

"Well… she might not remember what happened. There's that chance of amnesia." The doctor replied.

~Over a couple hours~

We waited… and waited… and waited. That's all we did.

Doctors went back and forth from her room to other rooms around the hospital.

None of us knew what was going to happen to her or if anything happened to her.

It was hell just waiting. I knew all of us thought it was.

About 3:30, a doctor came out to talk to us.

"She's okay, she has only a mild case of amnesia, but it should clear up in a few days. We're pretty positive about that. She's a very lucky girl."

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Only one person should go in at a time though," The doctor said. "You don't want to scare her. You want her to get her memories back slowly."

"We will!" We all shouted.

Then we all looked at each other, which one of us would see Aria first?

We all started to move slowly towards her room, then I broke into a full sprint.

"HA!" I yelled back at them. "I get to see her first!"

"NO FAIR!" Carlos yelled back. The others nodded.

I stuck my tongue out. "I don't care!" I turned to see Aria was looking at me intently from the bed. "Hi, Aria," I said.

She looked at me curiously. "Hi…"

"Do you know my name?" I asked her, walking over to the chair by her bed.

"Um… I know names, but I don't know which one you are." She admitted.

"Take a guess," I encouraged her.

"L-Logan?" She asked, nervously.

I laughed. "No, hell no. I'm too stupid to be Logan. Guess again."

She laughed a little too. "Um… Kendall?"

"Nope," I smiled. "I'll tell you. I'm James. James Diamond."

~Aria's POV~

Something struck me familiar with the name James… or was it Kendall. James or Kendall… Kendall or James…

I just couldn't think straight.

But I felt good around this James. I know I did.

"I-I have to tell you something." I whispered to James.

"Tell me anything," He said, flashing a beautiful smile.

"I-I k-kind of have feelings for y-you." I stuttered.

At least, I _**thought **_I had feelings for him. But then again, I can't really remember everything that happened before.

"You do?" He asked, surprised.

"You're surprised?" I asked him. "Why would you? You're perfect."

"I just thought you didn't love me the way I loved you." James stated.

"Well… I do." I grinned.

I scooted over in the hospital bed to make room for James.

"I love you Aria Drew." He whispered in my ear.

"I-I love you too, James Diamond."

We both leaned in and kissed.

~Kendall's POV~

I was going to tell James to let us have a chance to see Ari.

I was about to walk in when I heard them say they loved each other. My eyes started to tear up. She loved him. Not me.

I took one last look at the room, and then I took off. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

I only wanted to hear Aria say she loved me… but that was never going to happen.

**Aw… I feel really bad for Kendall. But do not worry, I'm a Karia fan not a Jaria fan so trust me, I've got this story planned out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

Things were coming back to me. I was remembering what happened before… and I remembered what happened when I was a so-called ghost.

I remembered everything.

I remembered that I loved Kendall (and that he loved me) and not James.

As if on cue, James walked in and sat down on my hospital bed.

"Hey, babes." He kissed me. "You're getting out of the hospital on Saturday."

It was Wednesday. I still had three more days to go. I guess it could be worse.

"Hey, Jamie." I used the sign of affection I came up with when I still had amnesia. "Have you seen Kendall at all? I haven't gotten to talk to him since I've got my memories back."

I was worried. I'm sure James told the others that I was dating him. I was afraid what Kendall might do. I sincerely loved him, not James.

"Um… nope. I haven't seen him. I'm sure he'll be okay though." James said. He pulled me closer to him, and he held me.

Ayanna walked in on that moment. "Aww… cute you guys. But seriously it's kind of creepy." She laughed. "I'll come back and talk to you later, Aria."

"Okay," I said, while James started kissing me again.

After we were done kissing, well when he was done kissing me, he just held me.

"I can't wait till you get out, you know? Then we can really have fun." (Perverts, shut up. He's not talking about _that._)

"Yeah, and I won't have to worry about Doctors bugging me ever ten minutes."

A doctor walked in just as I said that. She smiled. "That's our job, Miss Drew."

~Kendall's POV~

I was sitting at the beach. I've gotten texts to keep up to date with Aria.

She's got her memories back now. That was a good thing.

I threw another rock into the ocean. I wasn't in the mood anymore… I just wanted Aria to know I loved her but now she's with James.

I should have known it would happen. He's James frickin Diamond.

I got a text from Ayanna. I told her earlier that I was in love with Aria. She said she would help all she could to get us together.

_Ayanna- James says Aria wants to see you._

Arian wanted to see me? I wasn't really in the mood.

_K- Nah, I'm not really feeling it, Ayanna. I don't think she really does._

A few minutes later, and she texted me back.

_Ayanna-_ _KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! For Pete's sake, she likes you. Not James. I could even tell when James was in the room with her. She desperately wants to see __**YOU.**_

Did Ayanna really mean it? I swore if she was joking, I was going to kill her.

I pondered over if I should go or not and then decided.

_K- Okay, Ayanna, I'll be right there. You better not be lying._

Ayanna replied back all happy.

_Ayanna- Yay! :D I swear, I'm not. Ari's gonna love it._

I could only hope and pray Ari would.

~Aria's POV~

"Ari, is something bugging you?" James asked.

I shook my head and looked away. I wasn't going to hurt James. He was my friend; I wasn't going to tell him that I didn't really love him and it was only the amnesia talking.

He lifted my head upwards towards his. "I know you're lying. Tell me," He demanded.

I nodded, slowly. I was trying to think of what to say.

"The truth please, Aria." He said.

"Okay… the truth. James, I don't love you. I-I love Kendall. It was the amnesia talking that night. I got confused… I didn't know who I loved. I'm so sorry. James, I do care about you! I just love Kendall more…" I started to tear up.

I didn't want to hurt James.

James said nothing at all. He just looked at me for a few moments.

"I kind of figured that. I figured something was up when you said you loved me."

"Are you made at me, Jamie?" I asked him.

I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"I'm not mad at you Ari. I want you to be happy." James said. He held my face in his hands.

"Thanks, Jamie. It means a lot. I'll never forget our day and a half of dating." I laughed.

"I won't either." He leaned in and kissed me for the last time. "I'll miss this."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you…" I trailed off.

"It's no problem." James got up to leave.

He stopped, surprised at the door. "Kendall,"

"James," Kendall nodded as James stepped outside.

Kendall smiled shyly at me. I blushed back.

"Kendall…" I whispered. I couldn't believe he was here. It was luck.

"Can I come sit by you, Ari?" Kendall asked, quietly.

I nodded and quickly scooted to make some room. "Yes, you can."

**I told you guys I knew what I was doing. ;) So who likes Karia? Or do you like Jaria better?**

**I'm Karia. I think they're cute. **

**Thanks for watching you guys! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

Kendall and I sat in silence for a while.

He finally broke the silence. "Did you really mean it? Do you really love me?" He asked me.

"Yes, I mean it." I said, truthfully.

He moved his hand over and slipped his in mine. "Well, that's good because I love you too."

I decided I could tell Kendall about what I saw whenever I was lying on the bed I was on, dying.

I told him the whole story.

"You really heard everything all of us said to you? So… you were almost dying." He asked.

"Yeah, I heard all of your memories, and your conversation with Logan about loving me." I told him.

He blushed red. "You heard that?"

I grinned. "Yep, I wanted so badly to tell you," I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I love you Kendall Knight."

He leaned in and kissed me. He didn't stop, and I liked that. This is how I always wanted it to be.

"Whoa, Ari, you really got it lucky!" Ayanna said, laughing, as she walked into the room. "Kissing two hot boys on the same day."

"Ayanna!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" She smiled, mischievously.

"I think it's nice she announces our love." Kendall said, stroking my cheek.

"Aww!" Ayanna said, a little too loudly. "That's too freaking cute!"

That is how she acted for the rest of the time I was in the hospital. It was pretty funny to see her make all those weird faces.

Finally, the day came where I could leave the hospital. Things were getting quite bland so I was excited to get a change of scenery.

"Psst… Kendall!" I whispered. Kendall has been sleeping in the chair by my bed since we started dating.

"Huh? What? Aria?" Kendall asked, scrambling awake.

"Today I get out of the hospital!" I said, happily.

"Great for you…" Kendall muttered.

"I thought you'd be happier for me." I pouted.

"Well, I'll be happy when it's 10. It's freaking 6:57 right now!" He muttered.

"Okay, okay." I laughed. "I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Thank you, sweetie." Kendall sighed, happily.

~At noon~

Kendall was actually happy once he got his sleep, just like he said he would.

We walked into the lobby with our elbows linked.

"HAPPY GETTING-OUT-OF-THE-HOSPITAL DAY, ARIA!" James, Ayanna, Carlos, Logan, and Katie yelled.

"Ohmigosh, I can't believe this!" I laughed.

They all rushed forward, and we had a pretty epic group hug.

After awhile, I practically ran out into the parking lot. I took in a deep gulp of air.

"Ah…" I sighed. "Fresh air. Oh, how I've missed you!" I spun around in a small circle.

"Calm down, Ari." Kendall said, grabbing a hold of me.

"Yeah, the doctor said to take it easy for awhile." Logan informed me.

"I really don't care what the doctor says!" I yelled. "I'M FREE!"

I took off running towards Mrs. Knight's car.

"Not so fast!" The boys yelled.

I turned around, and they were chasing after me. Carlos and James ran in front to block me, and Kendall scooped me up in his arms.

"I told you Ari, you have to take it easy." Logan said, giving me a look.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Life's not fun when you can't do anything."

"You only have to be careful for two weeks or so, sweetie." Mrs. Knight told me.

"Anyways, you're going to be living with us like before. Life is pretty interesting." Katie stated.

"Yeah, it is." I said. 'But it's going to be no fun just sitting on the couch all day!"

"We'll make life exciting for you." James said.

"We promise!" Carlos said, throwing on his helmet.

He rammed into a tree. "Ouch…" He mumbled.

"Carlos! You don't have to go hurting yourself to entertain me!" I exclaimed.

"You could have told me that earlier…" He muttered, holding his head.

"Oh, Carlos." I shook my head.

I guess life will be interesting, even if I do have to be careful.

James opened the car door, and Kendall set me down gently in the seat.

"It's nice to finally being able to take you home." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

Not working too hard didn't bug me as much as I thought. Mainly because I got to boss the boys around.

It wasn't fun to boss Kendall around though, he did it voluntarily.

Which I didn't mind, he was fun to be with all day.

"Carlos!" I whined. "Where's my lemonade?"

"Uh… I drank it…" Carlos said, sheepishly.

"You drank my lemonade? After I told you?" I said, exasperated.

"Sorry! You pressured me! And I was thirsty!" Carlos defended himself.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll just get up and possibly hurt myself to get a glass of lemonade." I made movement to look like I was getting up.

"Wait! No!" He said, running for me. "You can't stand up! I'll get your stupid lemonade." He headed back to the kitchen.

"Don't drink it this time!" I called after him.

"No promises," Carlos called back to me.

Kendall walked in during that moment.

"Carlos! I'm here now! You can go do whatever you want." Kendall said.

"Yes! Thank goodness! Ari's being mean to me. Her, give her this lemonade." Carlos said, running out of the apartment.

"Are you being mean to Carlos?" Kendall laughed.

"He drank my lemonade. He knows better." I grinned.

"Ari, you need to be nice, or else when you feel better, they're going to gang up on you." Kendall said, stroking my forehead.

"That will be fun. You can be on my team. We'll be pretty epic." I smiled.

"Haha, knowing you, I'm sure it will." Kendall answered.

"So… what do you want to do?" I asked.

I looked up at the wall… this was going to be a boring time. Knowing Kendall, he'd try to find a way to make it more interesting.

"What do you want to do?" Kendall grinned bigly, knowing what I thinking of.

'What do you think I'm thinking of?" I smiled, devilishly.

"Hm… talking, making out, more making out." Kendall thought, his smile growing bigger.

"Well, it looks like you've guessed right!" I said, scooting over to him. "We've already done the talking part. Do you know what's next?"

"Hm… the making out part?"

"Yep! You're a very good guesser." We both leaned in and started to make-out.

Later on, who knows how long, the rest of the boys came in cheering and being loud and crazy.

They stopped cold when they saw us.

"Holy s**t! Kendall… Aria!" James said.

"Are you guys doing it?" Carlos asked.

"Idiot, they have their clothes on." Logan said, smacking Carlos. "Did you guys do it earlier?"

"No! We didn't do it!" Kendall and I said in unison.

"You were getting pretty into it." James stated.

"We were just making out." Kendall told them.

"Nothing happened you guys!" I stressed.

The boys laughed and brushed it off.

"I think we might need to have someone guard Ari and Kendall while they're together." Logan joked.

"Like you don't make out with your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Camille isn't my girlfriend. We decided to be just friends." Logan replied.

"But you still like her," I pressed.

Logan blushed slightly and Carlos started to joke around worse than me.

"Logie's gotta a crush, Logie's gotta a crush, Logie's got a-"

"Carlos! Shut up! I do not!" Logan snapped.

"He does too." James whispered to us.

"Mail call," Mrs. Knight said.

Katie grabbed the pile from her mother and read them off to us. "Bills, bills, bills, fan mail, something for James… oh hey! Aria, there's a letter for you."

She handed me the letter and I opened it.

"Oh no, oh please no…" I muttered.

"What is it, Ari?" The boys asked.

I didn't hear them. I started screaming and I burst into tears.

It was what I wanted least… it was a letter from my parents.


	17. Chapter 17

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

I dropped onto the ground and started screaming louder.

"Aria! Aria!" The boys said, running towards me.

"Aria, what the h*ll is wrong with you?" Kendall said, shaking me. "Calm down,"

I read the letter over and over again in my head.

_Aria,_

_What the h*ll? We know where you are. You come home right now! Or if not, we'll come get you. If you get those boys you love so much to help, they will die also. You are in for it when you get home. You'll wish that you were dead, but you're going to be alive for a long time… we'll be sure to drag it out slowly… and painfully._

_You'll regret this,_

_Mom & Dad_

They were coming for me… they were going to kill the guys… I couldn't let this happen.

"Aria! Please, tell us what's wrong!" Logan begged.

I dropped the letter; I didn't know if it was on purpose or if I was an accident.

Kendall snatched the letter up and read it aloud to the guys.

After he was done, he just looked at me. A pained expression on his face. "Speak now, Ari. You've got some explaining to do."

I took a deep breath and looked at those four, loveable boys. "Everything?"

They all looked back at me. "Everything,"

That's what I did.

"My so-called parents abused me… all the time. Even when you guys were still in Minnesota. But after you left, it got so, so much worse. I acted like you were still in town for awhile. I would head to our old tree house, and just sit there for hours. I would bring books and everything and just sit there. Until one of my parents alcoholic told them the truth. By that time, you guys were gone for about a month and a half. Then they went all out on the abusing. I had to cover up my bruises with make-up, that's how bad they were. Then I started turning gothic. I cut myself a few times, but then tried to be a better person. Oh… Kendall… they made me do everything. They made me sleep in the attic… in the freaking freezing cold! Then one day, I finally had enough. That's when I left. I left some damage to the house before, but I finally had enough money to get on the plane, and see you guys again."

It felt good to get everything off my chest. It felt so good. I was glad I wasn't living in lies either.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Ari?" James questioned.

"It hurt too badly… and I thought you'd think of me differently. I know, I'm stupid." I shook my head.

"You're not stupid Aria!" Carlos protested.

"We would never think of you differently. We all love you too much." Kendall hugged me tightly.

"But everybody else did," I whispered.

"We're not everybody else." Logan told me.

"When you guys were home, I had tons of friends, and then after you left… and after I went goth, everybody kept away from me. Like I was some disease!" I whispered into Kendall's chest.

"You know who your real friends are then." Kendall said, gesturing to him and the boys.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah… I do."

"Would they really come all the way to LA to kill you?" James asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "They would, they would probably be a bunch of drunken S.O.B.s."

"We're going to keep you safe." Logan said.

"How?" I demanded an answer. "They know where we live!"

"We'll go one a "road trip"." Carlos put air quotes in when he said road trip.

"What's a road trip going to do?" I asked, doubtfully.

"It'll keep us away from the Palmwoods," Carlos said.

"And your parents." Logan added.

"Plus, you get to spend the days with our lovely selves, in our tour bus." James grinned.

"I would call you guys lovely…"

"Hey!"

"I was joking you guys! Geez…" I smiled. "When do we leave?"

"On Sunday," Carlos answered. (It's Thursday)

"Great, but are we really taking the tour bus? Won't it be obvious with your faces on it?"

"Oh… right…" Carlos muttered.

"We'll get Gustavo to get us a different tour bus." Kendall reassured me.

"And we're getting Freight Train to be body guard so he can beat the crap out of your parents if they come around!" Logan added, happily.

"That sounds good. Thanks you guys," I took turns hugging each and every one of them.

"We just want to keep you safe, Ari." Kendall said. The other three nodded.

"I'll always be safe with you guys around." I whispered.

Oh, how true that sentence was…


	18. Chapter 18

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

The rest of the week, we spent most of our time packing and getting ready. Katie was disappointed that we were going without her, but she was going to be safer with Mrs. Knight then with us.

'It's no fair!" Katie whined for the millionth time today.

"Katie, you're safer with mom. You know that!" Kendall said.

"But mom's no fun!" Katie pouted.

"Hey! Watch it; you're going to be spending a lot of time with me." Mrs. Knight said, pointing a finger at Katie as she walked through the room.

"We're going somewhere fun right?" Katie pleaded.

"Yeah, we're going to some lakeside cabin. There's an amusement somewhere nearby too." Mrs. Knight answered.

"YES!" Katie cheered. "But I wish you guys could still stay with us."

'We'll be back soon," I promised.

"After my dad catches Ari's parents." Carlos said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you," Logan started.

"Carlos's dad is working on the case. We're having the apartment set up as a trap for them when they come." Kendall finished for him.

"So… they'll most likely be in jail by the time we get back?"

"Yep," Everyone said.

"Oh," I guess I should have been happier they were going to be in jail… but I still had some love for them. It's saved up in a tiny corner of my heart. They deserved it. I had to remember that.

"How come you're not happier?" Carlos questioned.

"You have feelings for them, even though they hurt you, don't you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they were my parents." I said, quietly.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." Kendall told me.

"No, no, no." I said, quickly. "Do it. They deserve to be in jail."

"Then that's what we'll do." Kendall said.

"My dad can get her Ari. He's good like that." Carlos informed me.

"He's good when he takes his anger management classes." Logan corrected him.

"Well… that too." Carlos murmured.

'He's a good cop, buddy." I laughed and thumped him hard on the back.

"Thanks, Ari!" Carlos said, suddenly cheerful.

Ayanna came bustling through the door. "IS IT TRUE YOU'RE LEAVING ON A ROADTRIP? WITHOUT ME?" She screeched.

"Who told the crazy chick?" James asked, loudly.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just…" She broke off.

"Crazy? That's what I thought." James smiled, triumphantly.

"Don't make me hurt you, pretty boy." Ayanna threatened.

"Not the face!" James screamed like a girl.

"Dude, you scream like a girl!" Carlos pointed out.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Look what you started, Ayanna." I muttered.

"Sorry," She said, apologetically. "But are you seriously leaving?"

"Yes, Ayanna, I am." She started to protest but I stopped her. "But only for a little while. Just until Mr. Garcia and his cop buddies get my parents behind bars. No longer than that." I reassured her.

It'd going to be boring without you around, A." Ayanna said, sadly.

"I'll keep in touch. I've got your number."

"Okay, that's fine, I guess." She hugged me. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I waved.

We all went back to packing our stuff in quiet. I couldn't take everything and it was kind of hard to choose what to leave behind.

A light knock at the door, startled me.

"Sorry, Aria." Kendall said, walking in. "Are you ready?"

"We're leaving already?" I choked out.

"Yeah… Mr. Garcia thinks it's a good idea. Are you okay with that?" He looked at me.

"Yeah," I zipped up my duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I'm ready to go."

We stepped out of the room, and left side-by-side with the other guys.


	19. Chapter 19

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

There was nothing to do on the bus. Well, except hang out with the guys, prank each other, and hang out with Freight Train.

"I thought this road trip would be more fun." I told Freight Train.

"We're going to stop eventually. Once we get far enough away." Freight train answered.

I perked up. "Oh, really? The boys didn't tell me that!"

"Oops…" Freight Train said. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"You might as well tell me where we're going now." I said.

"No, I promised I wouldn't tell. I'm not going to tell anymore." He replied.

I pouted. "Fine… be that way."

Ten minutes later, the boys came bouncing on the bus, their arms overfilling with snacks and other goodies.

"Fifty-four dollars worth of snacks!" Carlos said, happily.

"It's all worth it too!" Logan added.

"Great," I smiled. "How come you never told me we were going some certain place?"

Kendall dropped his armload on the counter. "Freight Train spilled?"

"Yep," I grinned. "Tell me where!"

"No, it's going to be a surprise, sweetheart." Kendall said, kissing me.

"Sorry about spilling." Freight Train apologized while snatching a donut.

"It's fine." The boys said.

"We should know better than to trust you, sometimes." James added.

"We should trust him though. He is our _bodyguard_." Logan stretched it out.

We all sat down around the table and munched on all the snacks.

"Wow, Twizzlers, M&Ms, Skittles, gummy worms, sour gummy worms, Swedish Fish, Hershey bars, chips… how much stuff did you get?" I asked, curiously.

"A lot…" Kendall trailed off.

"All of it looked good!" Carlos said. "We had to get it all!"

"You guys are going to have a major sugar high." I stated.

"So are you," James pointed out.

"Sometimes a sugar high is a good way to get your mind off things." I laughed. I gulped down a pack of M&Ms.

Thirty minutes later, we devoured everything that was on the table- with Freight Train's help of course!

I was lying on the floor along with Carlos. "I feel… like… I'm going to… explode." I gasped.

"I need more…" Carlos moaned.

James was buried in his bed. "SHUT UP WITH THE NOISE!"

"Um… there is no noise." Kendall pointed out.

"SHUT UP!"

"You guys have some problems." Freight Train told us all.

We all moaned in reply.

~Katie's POV~

I was holed up in our new apartment. Mom didn't trust me being out alone right now.

"Ugh…" I complained. "This is so freakin boring."

I paced back and forth across the small living room.

Why did Mom have to go look for a job right now? I mean this was supposed to be a _vacation _for us.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out some snacks. I then flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

I complained some more. "There's nothing good on either! Why must the world do this to me?"

I could hear the happy screams of the children down by the hotel's water park.

I peeked out the window. I longed to go down there and just have fun. Maybe I would even make some friends.

Mom wouldn't go for it though. She wouldn't trust anyone until Aria's parents were in jail.

I could only hope that her parents would be behind bars soon.

I thought about it for awhile. It was the only thing that kept me occupied.

A knock at the door stopped my streaming thoughts.

"Who is it?" I asked, suddenly afraid.


	20. Chapter 20

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

**Author's Note: This episode is all in Katie's POV. I want to finish about who she meets and what starts to happen to them.**

~Katie's POV~

"My name's Taylor Reese. I'm your next door neighbor. My mom wanted me to bring over this plate of cookies. I'm thirteen years old." The voice said through the door.

I quietly walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. I was taking no chances right now. Too much was happening in too little time.

There was a girl just like she said. She had red curls and big brown eyes.

"Sure, just hold on a second…" I said, unlatching all the locks.

I opened the door and the girl came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you go," She smiled, offering them to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking them. "You can make yourself comfortable, if you want. You don't need to leave right away."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. I don't really have too many friends here." She stated.

"You don't?" I asked, surprised. "Why not?"

"Everyone's way older than me… or they just think I'm too mature. I've got about two friends in this whole hotel."

"Well, three, if you want to hang out with me." I offered.

She smiled widely and hugged me. "Great! Awesome, I'd love too! But I haven't got your name yet." She laughed.

"My name's Katie."

'Well, thank-you, Katie."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. "I'm sure you have something interesting we can do."

"Do you like playing on the xBox?" She asked.

"Yes!" I cheered. "I love the xBox 360!"

"Do you like Call of Duty? Killing zombies?"

"YES!" I said even louder. "Zombie mode is beast!"

"Awesome, let's go then!" She led me to her apartment. It was right down the hall.

We played Zombie mode forever, and we told off the guys who were playing with us. They were surprised we were girls and that we could actually play well. We saved their butts like a million times. No exaggeration.

I looked at the clock. 5:51. Mom would be back at 6.

"I've got to go now, Tay." I said, quickly.

"Oh, okay. Do you think you can come back tomorrow?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to. See you later, Tay." I waved.

"Bye, Katie!" She waved back.

I hurried into our apartment and flopped on the couch. I made it seem like I've been there the whole time. I don't think it's the right time to tell mom about Taylor.

"I'm home, Katie!" Mom called, walking into the room.

I popped up from the couch. "Hey, mom. How was finding a job?"

"Good, I'm going to be working as a waitress in a small place about thirty minutes from here." She answered.

"Cool," I said, trailing off. I was trying to figure how I could bring up Taylor.

"Who brought the cookies?" Mom asked. "They're delicious."

"Oh, this girl Taylor brought them over. She's super nice and so is her family. You should meet them sometime!" I said, quickly.

"Were you over there?" She said, sharply.

"Yes, but I made sure they were okay before I did! Mom, I'll bring her over to meet you!" I exclaimed.

"Well… I guess you should have some friends here." She mused. "I'll meet her tomorrow."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled.

**Next episode will be back with Aria and the boys. Don't worry!**


	21. Chapter 21

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

We all got bored of each other. We started to keep to ourselves, or blast the music on our iPods, or hang out with Freight Train.

We all wanted to go home and relax, but we still haven't got word if Mr. Garcia and his cop friends caught my parents.

"When will we know?"I complained, slamming my head down on the table.

"When my dad calls." Carlos answered. He was flopped on the couch.

"This is the worst vacation ever!" James stated.

"Really?" I said, sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

"We need to do something fun!" Carlos said.

He moved himself to the window seat and started to look around outside.

"STOP!" He yelled to the driver.

The driver slammed on the breaks, and Kendall and Logan flew off their feet into a jumbled up heap on the floor.

"Carlos!" They both complained. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," He started, not really paying attention. "I just saw this sign for an amusement park that's three miles away." He pointed to the sign. "We should go!"

"It will stop us from possibly killing each other." I pointed out.

"And it will let me get away from you guys." Freight Train added.

"But don't you want to come with us?" Carlos pouted. The rest of us decided to join in on the torturing.

"Please?" We all pouted. "For us?"

Freight Train sighed. "Fine… I'll come with you guys."

"YES!" We cheered.

Taking a detour wasn't going to matter.

We pulled into what seemed to be the biggest water and amusement park I ever laid eyes on.

"This place is amazing!" Carlos and I said, in unison.

"Well, you guys better do everything here because the tickets are cheap." Freight Train criticized.

"I'm sure we will ride everything." Kendall said. "I can see the look in Carlitos's and Ari's eyes."

Freight Train went to the ticket counter and bought the six tickets.

He came back and we headed in.

"So… what shall we ride first?" He asked.

**I know ****SUPER ****short. This was a filler. I want to do the amusement park day as one big episode or two medium sized ones. It depends. ;)**

**Sorry about not posting as much either. It takes me awhile to write this story.**

**But this summer I can defiantly start writing a whole lot more. And summer is about three weeks away for me!**


	22. Chapter 22

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

"I don't know what we should do first." I stated, looking around at the vast space the amusement park took up.

"SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos screamed, taking off for the water slides.

"I guess we're going here first." Kendall said, and we all took off after him.

The lines were massive but that didn't stop Carlos from making us ride all of them… again… and again.

"Carlos!" Logan finally said. "We need to ride other rides too."

"But swirly is fun." Carlos pouted.

"Yeah… but the other rides are fun too." I pointed out.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "How about we ride the Pirate Ship ride?"

"I guess so…" Carlos looked longingly at the slides. 'I'll miss you swirly."

We were able to ride some roller coasters, kiddy rides (Carlos insisted), and some other random rides until James started to complain he was hungry.

"I cannot go hungry!" He complained. "This face needs food."

"Do you guys always just complain?" I asked. "Seriously, we've been here for two and a half hours and most of you have complained nonstop!"

"But I'm hungry…" James whined even more.

"Fine, eat some d*mn food all ready and shut up!" I screamed.

Kendall gripped my shoulders. "I think _you_ need to calm down."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me." I glared.

"Yeah, there is." He pressed. "I think you're going through food withdrawal yourself. You're getting something to eat."

He grabbed my arm and led me to a pizza stand.

"We'll have a medium size pizza, a medium size drink, and two ice cream cones." He told the man at the stand.

He forced me to eat and truth-be-told, I actually felt a good bit better after I ate.

"Better now?"

I nodded. "Much,"

"Let's ride more roller coasters." Freight Train said, enthusiastically.

"Good idea! Let's go!"

We all took off for one of the biggest roller coasters at the park.

"I'm riding with you." I grabbed Kendall's arm and dragged him into the cart.

"I call James!" Carlos said.

"That's not fair!" Logan exclaimed. "I'm always stuck with Freight Train!"

"The feeling is mutual."Freight Train muttered.

The roller coaster cart started to go slowly. I gripped Kendall's arm tightly.

"We haven't even gotten to the fast part yet, Ari." Kendall said.

"I'm not a big fan of being up too high." I mumbled. I looked down and that was a big mistake. I gripped his arm even tighter.

"Just close your eyes." He consoled me. "I've got you."

The advice worked pretty well. The ride went by quickly and Kendall held me tightly. I was protected in those arms.

"Let's do that again!" Carlos said, jumping out of the cart.

"No way." James shook his head. "You screamed in my ear the whole time. That's not fun."

We did ride more roller coasters…and other rides.

The day was nice, being that we weren't cooped up in the stupid car the whole time.

The park was soon closing. We had time for about one or two more rides.

"We haven't ridden the Farris Wheel yet." Kendall said, smiling at me.

"That's not going to be fun." The other said.

"Why not?" Kendall and I demanded.

"We don't have any girls to ride with." James stated.

"If we ride together… it'll make us seem…" Logan tried thinking of a word to describe the situation.

"Gay?" Freight Train suggested.

Logan grimaced. "Yes… that."

"Don't ride then." I smirked.

"Yeah, ride a different ride." Kendall added.

"Fine… let's go to the bumper cars." Freight Train said and led the other three boys off.

Kendall and I went to stand in line.

~Kendall's POV~

We snuggled up close in the Farris Wheel. It was chilly on the top, and it was the perfect excuse.

"It's really beautiful at night." Aria sighed, happily.

"Yeah," I put my arm around her and held her more tightly. "It really is, but it's not as beautiful as you."

She blushed and smiled shyly. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're my life." I stroked her cheek.

Our cart stopped at the top.

"Are you going to be afraid up here?" I asked her.

"Possibly…" She said, eyeing the edge nervously.

"Maybe this will help."

I leaned in and held her against me. I kissed her softly.

I broke apart once we started moving again.

"Did it work?" I asked her.

"Yes, very much." She grinned.

"I love you, Aria." I said in her ear.

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been writing this story lately! I was trying to work on some others and have been busy with school! But now, school is out for me, so I have more time to write all of my series!**

~Katie's POV~

Everything has been going well. Nothing strange was going on.

Taylor and I were hanging out even more. We also started hanging out with a girl named Mandy.

Mandy was secretive and gothic. She didn't like to be pressed about her family or personal life. That made me a little wary, but I got over it pretty quickly.

Mom forbid me of doing anything while she was off at work. I had to stay in the apartment, with no friends to keep me company.

It was no fun at all.

The phone rang and I thought over and over again if I should answer.

What the heck? It was just a phone call; nothing bad would come from it.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "'Ello?"

"Katie?" A familiar voice asked.

"Kendall!" I exclaimed. "Finally, are you guys finally coming?"

"Yeah, I think so. We've gotten no news on Aria's parents arrest though. Has Mr. Garcia contacted you or Mom?" He asked, warily.

"No," I sighed. "We've been waiting for that call too. I think her parents might be onto us."

"I doubt that, Katie. Are you and Mom being careful?" He asked.

"Geez, big bro. Everyone asks me that! Why? Can't I be trusted?" I exclaimed.

"You can be trusted Katie." I could tell Kendall was grinning from over the phone. "You are just too trusting."

"I am n- oh… well, I guess you're right." I said, sheepishly.

"What do you mean I'm right? You never say I'm right!" Kendall said, nervously.

"Oh," I shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "I've made a couple friends, my age!" I said, quickly.

"Does Mom trust them?" Kendall pressed further.

"She trusts Taylor! I trust her too… but Mom never met Mandy. She's kind of strange…"

"Katie!" Kendall yelled.

"What?"

"Why are you hanging out with her if you don't exactly trust her?" He demanded.

"Because she's my age, she can't be a serial killer!"

"Just be careful, Katie." He sighed.

"I know, Big Bro." I decided to try and lighten the mood. "You can always trust me, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, as long as you don't get yourself killed."

"I won't." Or at least, I hoped not. "I'll see you soon, big brother."

"See you soon, Katie. Be safe," Kendall then hung up.

I was hoping they would be here soon. I was getting tired of living in semi-fear, waiting if someone would come and try to pressure info about the guys and Aria out of me or my Mom.

I prayed we would be safe for a couple more days…

**Hoped you guys liked it! From now on, I should be posting an episode or two a week!**


	24. Chapter 24

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

Kendall hung up the phone and shrunk down into a chair.

"Was that Katie?" I asked. "Is she all right?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Katie's just too trusting. She's made friends." Kendall answered.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? I mean, you can't expect her to be bored all day with nothing to do!"

"Well… yeah…" Kendall muttered. "But for all I know, she could be friends with a psychopath!"

"Wow, you're as bad as Carlos." Logan joked.

Carlos was always coming up with horrible possibilities when we lived in Minnesota. He was obsessed with serial killers and all that kind of stuff. It didn't really help that I liked to pester him about it.

"Hey! That stuff could really happen!" Carlos protested.

"Sure it would." Logan rolled his eyes.

Carlos and Logan started to bicker, again.

"Is this the fifth time this week?" James asked, walking in with his mirror.

"More like the fifth time today," Freight Train muttered. He was about to come in the room but then walked back out.

"It'll be a miracle when we get off this bus." Kendall told me.

"Oh, I agree. Right now, the only people I can stand are you and Freight Train." I replied.

"Hey!" James said, shocked.

"You're annoying because you've been talking to that mirror the past few hours." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, I always have someone to agree with me!" He stated.

"It's you mirror!" I pointed out. "Of course you'll agree with yourself!"

We bickered back and forth for what seemed like forever.

I could understand what Freight Train meant. I think we were all going to kill each other soon enough.

"How far away from the place are we?" I asked, desperate for a good answer.

"About five hours?" Kendall asked, looking at a map. "Let me ask Freight Train." He got up and left to find him. A few minutes later, he was back in the same position as before. "Freight Train agrees."

"Thank goodness. I can take no more of Carlos and Logan's bickering and James talking to his mirror!"

Kendall laughed. "Then maybe you and I can be alone?"

"I'd like that." I smiled.

We leaned in and kissed.

"EWWWWWWWWW!"

We broke apart to see Carlos and Logan staring at us.

"What?" We both demanded.

"Get a room!" Logan said.

"We don't need to see you guys suck each other's faces." Carlos added.

"Well, we don't really need to hear you guys fight but we do!" I replied.

Carlos and Logan had no reply to that.

~Three hours later~

~Kendall's POV~

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Carlos asked, bouncing in his seat.

I rubbed my temples. I was in for a headache when we arrived.

"No, Carlos! We've still got two hours! Shut up!" Freight Train snapped.

"Oh, great." Logan muttered. "Two hours to hear Carlos ask if we're there yet."

We all groaned in response.

"I'm not that bad!" Carlos pouted.

"Yes you are!" We all countered.

We all tried to pass the time by playing games… that didn't work out too well.

Carlos would not stop asking if we were there, even when Freight Train threatened to tie him to the roof of the bus. Carlos thought it would be fun.

So eventually, we had to figure some way to shut him up.

"Where's the duct tape, Freight Train?" Kendall asked, scooting out of his seat.

"In the drawer near the sink. Good idea, by the way." He replied.

"What are you going to do with the duct tape, Kendall?" Carlos asked, curiously.

"Oh, you'll see." Kendall grinned, evilly.

Kendall got the duct tape, and Logan and James held Carlos down. They moved him to the back of the bus and taped him to a chair. They then taped his mouth shut.

"That's a nice way to keep him quiet. Nice thinking!" I sighed, peacefully.

We were able to have peace and quiet, with only the sounds of a chair thumping around, for the rest of the trip.

**I'll hopefully be getting into the action soon in this story! **

**I'm trying to update this a lot more also!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	25. Chapter 25

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

"I SEE IT! I SEE IT!" Carlos yelled. We finally untied him from the chair and he was pressed up against the window, pointing.

"We get it Car- OHMIGOSH! I CAN SEE IT TOO!" I squealed. I was in the same position as Carlos was.

"Wow, Ari," Kendall wrapped his arms around me. "Excited much?"

"Well, yeah!" I said, excitedly. "I mean, I won't have to be around you guys ALL the time! I'll have Katie and Mrs. Knight to chill with."

Kendall grabbed his chest dramatically. "How could you, Ari? I though you," dramatic pause "loved me!"

"I do, baby." I gave him a peck on the lips. "But, no offense, I've had enough time to spend with you and the boys for a lifetime."

Before Kendall could protest, Freight Train interrupted. "Don't argue. I totally understand her point of view!"

Kendall frowned. "No fair…"

"We're in the parking lot!" The bus driver called from his position.

Surprisingly, he didn't talk the whole time we were on the road trip.

"YES!" We all yelled.

Carlos and I charged to be the first ones out the door into the parking lot.

We tried, unsuccessfully, to push through the door and each other.

Freight Train pulled us apart and let Logan, James, and Kendall through. Then he sat us down and walked past us.

"No fair, Freight Train!" We said, unhappily.

We walked off the bus, pouting.

To our surprise, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and a curly redheaded girl were waiting for us.

"Hey!" Katie waved.

Mrs. Knight ran over to hug Kendall, the boys, and me in turn. "Did anything happen? Everything was okay right?"

Kendall struggled to get out of his mom's grasp. "Yes, mom. Everything was fine. We just got on each others' nerves a little bit, but nothing major." He reassured.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Well, that's good then. Katie and Taylor will help you take your things up to the apartment!"

"Ugh, Mom!" Katie complained. "Taylor and I were going to go to her house!"

"Katie, you can help your brother and his friends take their things up. It's not that far of a walk from there to Taylor's apartment." Mrs. Knight said, sternly.

Katie sighed. "Fine… let's go Taylor."

"That's fine, Katie." Taylor smiled. "I'd be happy to help!"

"Wow, she seems nice!" Carlos blurted out. Taylor blushed.

It looks like she's got a crush on her best friend's big brother's friend.

"See, Kendall!" Katie said, pointedly. "She's not a psychotic killer!"

Kendall looked away, embarrassedly. "I never _said _she was a psychotic killer…"

"You thought I was a psycho killer?" Taylor teased. She fake acted angry and put her hands on her hips.

"Um… maybe?"

"Nah, its fine. I'm mistaken as a psycho killer _all _the time. Note sarcasm was intended." She grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "I like her Katie. She's the best friend you've had in a while! Mainly because she picks on Kendall!"

Kendall pouted even more. "You guys are mean!"

"We're teasing Kendall. If we didn't tease you, you wouldn't know we loved you." I said, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek while I walked by with my suitcase.

"Well, if you'd kiss me more often, I'd know you'd love me." Kendall grinned.

I just walked off with Taylor and Katie.

"Why'd you do that?" Taylor asked, curiously.

I laughed. "He likes to kiss too much. And I spent a loooonnnngggg bus ride with him. I need to get away."

~?'s POV~

I was looking at her from my position in the trees.

The girl in the middle of the three. The one between the curly redhead and the short long haired brunette.

She's the one I wanted… the one I failed at killing before.

This time, she wouldn't be so lucky.

She would not escape Death this time. I'd make very sure of that.

I've got my look-out too.

Nothing she did would escape my sight.

**So… any ideas on who ? is? **

**Trust me when say, you won't know who it is! ;)**

**I'm glad you guys like this series!**

**Plus, I'm sorry I didn't post at all last week, I was on vacation!**


	26. Chapter 26

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Katie's POV~

"Hey, Mandy!" I called to the goth girl that was my age. "Come over here and meet Aria!"

"Fine… I'm coming…" Mandy grumbled slightly. She made her way over and just looked at me.

"Say hi or something." Taylor said, sternly.

"Hi," Mandy said, crossing her arms.

"Um… hi?" Aria said, looking at Mandy weirdly.

"There I said hi." She said coldly. "Now I'm leaving."

"What's up her a$$?" Aria said, her eyebrows rose.

"Who knows?" Taylor shrugged. "She's always like that. Everyone tries to be nice, but then they don't after she acts like that."

"You were staring at her for a sec, Ari." I told her. "What was wrong?"

Aria paused for a second until she answered. "She just seemed familiar. I don't know from where though… isn't that strange?"

"Well, maybe you just saw someone like her." I shrugged.

That couldn't mean anything… right?

"Yeah, I mean there are tons of people you could mistake Mandy for!" Taylor added.

"Yeah… you're right." Aria said, quietly. "So where's everyone at?"

"I think Carlos took off for the water park next door. Logan went unpacking, James was flirting with girls last time I saw him, and I think Kendall is either with Logan, Carlos, or he's looking for you." I told her.

~?'s POV~

(Haha, I'm still note telling you who it is yet! :P)

My spy came up to me, glaring. She finally eased up, and smiled somewhat.

"Have you seen her more? Figured out things yet?" I asked her.

"Of course. What do you think I am… stupid? I know what I'm doing." She answered, glaring again.

"You better. You know what happens if you screw up right?"

She sighed. "Yes, I know. For the last time, I'm not a dumba$$."

"Okay, well, keep up the good work." I shrugged and she left.

I couldn't help but laugh when my assistant was gone. Aria was going to get it soon. She'll be dead again soon enough. That's what she gets for doing what she did to me.

~Aria's POV~

"James!" I called, knocking on the bathroom door. "James! Open up the door! I need to ask you something!"

It turns out, James was turned down by all the girls he flirted with so he retreated to the bathroom. He wouldn't come out.

"No, Aria!" He yelled back. "I need to look good. This face can't be losing its touch."

I could just imagine him doing his signature move through the door.

"Oh, James, I'm sure you look fine." I laughed. "Now have you seen Kendall?"

"I don't know, Aria! Stop bugging me!" He flipped out.

"James… I'll knock down the door and shave all your hair off when you're sleeping if you don't tell me." I threatened him.

"Oh… um… I think he went looking for you downstairs in the lobby, or he's down at the pool." James said, quickly.

"Thanks, I won't shave your hair… yet." I grinned evilly.

I heard James gulp before I left the apartment.

I didn't expect anything to go wrong here.

We were safe now, and that was good.

I pushed the elevator button and waited for it to reach our floor.

_Ding _3rd floor, _Ding _4th floor, _Ding _5th floor…

The elevator finally reached my floor.

But what I didn't expect was the person in the elevator.

"Hello, Aria. It's nice to see you again." He grinned evilly and pulled me inside the elevator.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Haha, as you can probably tell, I love cliffhangers!**

**So any ideas who you think the person at the end is?**

**And what do you think of the story so far?**

**I love to read all of your reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

"You!" I said, horrified.

I struggled to get away from me, but the elevator doors closed on me.

I kicked in a place where guys don't want to be kicked and I started banging on the elevator doors.

"Help! Help! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"No one can hear you, Aria. You're mine now." He said, advancing on me.

"Get away from me, you creep! Don't get any closer or I'll kick you again!" I warned him.

"Now, now, now, Aria. That's no way to treat your boyfriend." He chuckled.

"EX- Boyfriend, Jaxson." I snarled. "I would never date you again."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" He said, grinning evilly.

The elevator doors opened onto a dark and damp floor. It was hard to see, but out of things I could make out, there tons of boxes piled up.

"W-where are we?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"So now you're afraid? Well, you're going to be more afraid soon, after your parents come and get you."

"What? No! I'm not going back there!" I screamed.

"Well, too bad. You are." He laughed. "And you'll be my girlfriend again. And you'll do _whatever _I say."

"No," I shook my head.

"Well, it's going to happen." He grabbed me and tied me to one of the boxes.

"Why'd you do that?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Safety precautions, we can't let you leave. Have fun. I'll be back in two hours."

And just like that, Jaxson got back in the elevator and left.

I could only hope someone would find me before he came back.

~Kendall's POV~

I walked back into our rented apartment and I didn't see Aria anywhere. That confused me; she wasn't in the lobby or at the pool area either.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ari?" I called out, not caring who answers.

James and Katie came out, drinking smoothies.

"She went looking for you." James answered.

Katie glanced nervously around. "Yeah… Kendall, she left twenty minutes ago."

"You guys… I didn't see her at all." I choked out.

I was frantic with worry. This was not good.

"Could something have happened?" Katie asked, quickly. "I mean, her parents could have got her, or someone else!"

"We need to calm down." James said, trying to take control for once. "Let's get s search party going."

"That's a good idea," Logan said, appearing in the room. "I'll go with James."

Katie nodded, agreeing. "And I'll get Taylor to help."

"Then that leaves me alone searching since Carlos is nowhere to be found." I stated, grimly.

"Just be careful big brother." Katie said, her eyes were wide. "I don't want anything happening to you too."

"Don't worry, Katie." I said, patting her head. "I will,"

We all took off in pursuit.

All the others were taking the stairs; they said it would be easier to search.

A guy with long black hair, looked kind of nervous walking by me.

"Hey, um… random goth guy!" I called out.

The guy took one look at me and took off.

"Hey, have you seen a girl named Aria Drew?" I yelled after him.

He didn't look back.

"Well, that sure wasn't strange." I said, sarcastically.

I got in the elevator and looked at the list of buttons.

_Floor K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A, AA…_

AA that seemed pretty interesting… and it defiantly wasn't the lobby since the lobby had its own button.

The only possible answer, a basement or storage room was AA.

And the perfect place to look for a missing person, the basement.

**Do you think Kendall will be able to find Aria in time?**

**And who else hates Jaxson? I defiantly do!**

**Whatcha guys think so far?**


	28. Chapter 28

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Kendall's POV~

I pushed the AA button.

I wished the elevator would at least just go a little bit faster than it was.

The elevator finally stopped, and the doors slid slowly open.

It was pitch black the moment I stepped out of shaft.

Time to search for Aria.

~Aria's POV~

The elevator shaft opened and closed, and I was filled with dread.

Was Jaxson back?

How much time had passed since I last saw him? An hour? Thirty minutes? Twenty-five?

I tried to get as ready as I could so I could fight him off.

Nothing came towards me, could something _else _be down here?

"Who's there?" I asked, nervously. "Show yourself!"

"Ari?" Relief flooded over me… it was Kendall.

"Kendall! Thank goodness! I'm over by this giant pile of boxes. I'm tied up." I said, trying to figure out how to explain this.

It took him a couple of minutes to find the right boxes I was talking about.

"Oh, Ari," He hugged me. "What happened?"

"Um… untie me first, then I'll explain everything to you." I laughed.

I could make out him blushing. "Oh, right… sorry."

It seemed like an eternity until he was able to get the ropes off.

"Now," He said as the ropes dropped around me. "Tell me everything."

"Can we get out of this place first? Who knows what will find us." I said, quickly.

I wanted to get back to his apartment before I explained. I knew he would try to find Jaxson and do something, and I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk getting caught either.

"That actually sounds like a good idea,"

He grabbed my hand and we made for the exit.

The elevator doors opened as we arrived at the door… and of course, Jaxson stepped out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He grinned maliciously. "Trying to escape aren't we Aria?"

~Logan's POV~

James, Carlos, Katie, Taylor, and I were sitting on the couches in the lobby. We gave up searching.

I mean, we searched basically every inch of the hotel and its grounds, and we didn't find a single clue.

"Where's Kendall at?" Katie asked, glancing around.

All of us looked around too. We forgot about Kendall.

"Oh, well, you know him." James tried to lighten the mood. "He's probably still searching for Ari, or he already found her and they're making out in some supply closet somewhere!"

We all laughed uncertainly.

We were _still_ in the lobby, and there was s_till _no sign of Aria or Kendall.

"They've been gone for how long now?" Taylor asked.

I glanced at the clock. "About fifty-five minutes now?" I stated, uncertainly.

Carlos groaned and flopped down on the couch. "Now Aria and Kendall are both missing!"

**Blah, I don't think this episode was my greatest. :P Oh, well, I really hope you guys liked it!**

**And oh, Carlos! I just had to add some Carlos action in it! ;)**

**I'm going to see BTR in concert tomorrow! Woot, woot!**

**Next time I post this, I'll post a link to the video I post on YouTube with pics and stuff!**


	29. Chapter 29

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

"Leave her alone," Kendall growled.

"And what will you do to me if I don't?" Jaxon taunted.

"Kendall, he's always like this, don't do anything irrational." I whispered to him.

"Too late," Kendall told me.

I gave him a look of confusion. To answer, he punched Jaxon square in the jaw.

"Get in the elevator, Ari!" Kendall yelled, ducking.

Jaxon's fist flew over Kendall's head. I let out an unintentional yelp.

"Kendall! Get your butt over here!" I demanded.

Kendall made a break for it, but Jaxon tackled him to the ground.

"Not so fast, Knight." Jaxon bared his teeth and punched Kendall.

Kendall kicked him off, and tried to get up, but failed, slipping in the darkness.

I did the irrational, like always, and flew at Jaxon punching his back over and over again.

"You little b**ch." Jaxon spat.

He grabbed my wrist and flung me into a pile of crates.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be so sorry." Jaxon grinned evilly.

"You stay away from her!' Kendall yelled, plowing into Jaxon again.

Kendall helped me up, and we sprinted towards the elevator.

"Close, close, close!" I yelled, punching the 'close' button.

"Calm down, Ari." Kendall laughed, nervously. He held me to him.

"How did you even do that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Do what?"

"Plow over Jaxon like that!" I exclaimed.

"Hockey practice, we did it all the time." Kendall explained.

"Oh, that's… interesting… I guess." I struggled to find the right words.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Yeah, the guys and I do it all the time."

The elevator doors finally opened, and we stepped out into the sunshine-filled lobby.

"I never realized how much I love the lobby." I mused.

"Yeah, I'm never going back down there again." Kendall and I both shivered.

Now in the light, I could see Kendall had a bloody bruise on his face.

"Kendall," I said, concerned. "We need to get you fixed up. You look a mess."

We walked up to apartment 2J.

No one was there when we arrived.

"They probably are still out searching you." Kendall told me.

"And you now too." I pointed out. "You've been gone for awhile too."

I ushered him to the bathroom and made him sit on the kitchen sink.

"Take off your shirt," I told him.

He grinned widely. "My pleasure,"

"So I can check for any bruises, Kendall." I rolled my eyes. "Not everyone wants to see your chest."

"But you do." He said, goofily.

"No," I tried keeping a straight face. "I don't."

After awhile of me just cleaning up his bruises, it got to the point when Kendall and I started making out.

"See," He said, between kissing. "You do like me shirtless."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe… but I'll never tell."

The door burst open and there stood James.

He wrinkled his nose and made a face. "Eww… seriously, you guys!"

Carlos appeared beside him and quickly covered his eyes. "GROSS!"

"What are you guys-" Logan then appeared beside them. "Ew!"

"Seriously?" I demanded. "We were in a private area, so it's your fault!"

"Yeah… too private." James made a face.

"Seriously James? That's just… ew! Thanks for giving me dirty images!" I growled.

Later on that night, the guys and I were just lounging on the couch, watching TV.

I mean there was really nothing to do when you were supposed to keep a low profile.

And we couldn't tell Officer Garcia about Jaxon until tomorrow afternoon.

The door opened and closed and there appeared Katie and her two friends.

The one with dark hair looked way too familiar.

I jumped up and glared at her. "You!"

**This episode was probably really choppy and not good. I've been getting some writer's block on some of this, only because I don't know what to do for tiny events. -_-**

**But who do you think Aria recognizes the girl from?**


	30. Chapter 30

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Kendall's POV~

Everyone looked back and forth between Aria and the mystery black haired girl.

Who did, strangely, seem familiar.

"What?" The black haired girl snarled.

"You! You're Jaxon's sister! Isn't your name Mandy? I can't believe I didn't recognize this before!" Aria exclaimed.

"Wait!" I grabbed Aria's wrist. "That's Jaxon's sister? As in the Jaxon who wanted to turn you back in to your parents' custody?"

"Yes," She nodded. "The very one."

"You can't prove anything." Mandy smirked. "You have no idea what I know and what I can do."

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Katie said, wide-eyed.

She and Taylor took a step away from Mandy.

"You're sick," Taylor narrowed her eyes. "Get out of here."

Mandy smiled like the Cheshire Cat would. "Okay, whatever you say. But I've got so much knowledge on you now. You'll regret it."

Then she disappeared from our sight.

"What was that?" Carlos asked.

"You don't want to know." Aria sighed. "We need to be careful now."

"We've always been careful." I told her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Just not careful enough, I guess." Logan mused.

~Mandy's POV~

I clenched my fists and ran to the place where I knew I would find my brother.

"JAXON!" I yelled, banging on the door. "OPEN UP! WE'VE GOT SOME PROBLEMS!"

"What?" He asked, annoyed, throwing the door open. "What did you screw up now?"

"I didn't screw up anything! It was your fault. You thought Aria wouldn't notice me, you were wrong!" I said, pointing a figure in his face.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Aria figured it out. She knew I was your sister, and now all of them know. I can't spy for you anymore." I answered.

"D*mn it!" He slammed his fist into the wall beside him. "Then we'll just have to get her a different way."

I looked at him confusedly. "How?"

"By blackmailing of course." He grinned evilly. "I've still got her cell number."

**Oooh… this can't be good! :O**

**I'm sorry it's short, I just figured it would be a good way to end it! **

**Did any of you expect Mandy was the girl and that she was related to Jaxon?**


	31. Chapter 31

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

Mr. Garcia was finally able to come up and talk to us about what was happening.

"So… did anything interesting happen since you were here?" He asked, looking up from his notepad.

"That's an understatement," Kendall said.

"_Too _much happened." Logan added.

"Well, tell me what happened." Mr. Garcia sighed. "This really can't be good…"

"It isn't." I said, shaking my head. "You need to tell us what happened at the Palmwoods then too. Between my parents and your cops…"

"That is a story for later, Aria. I need to know what happened here. You guys need to be safe."

"Well, it's mainly one huge event."

"It really is huge!" Carlos said, agreeing.

"Well, we first arrived and Katie made friends with two girls, Taylor Reese and Mandy, Taylor is super nice, and Mandy… well… she's basically evil, and part of this plot to get me back to Minnesota." I said. "She's the brother of my evil ex-boyfriend, Jaxson Lire. It turns out Mandy was being Jaxson's spy the whole time, giving him info about all of us. Jaxson had this plan to kidnap me and take me back to my parents and him. He actually did capture me, until Kendall showed up and stopped him."

"Why didn't you tell me this until now?" Mr. Gacia demanded, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Because you were too busy until today… remember?" I gave him a look.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" He said, turning sheepish.

"So, now you need to tell us what happened at the Palmwoods." Kendall told him.

"And maybe you need to take some more anger management classes?" James suggested.

Mr. Garcia picked up the stapler next to him and turned to face James.

"Or not," James said, quickly.

"Well… we had your room set up for the attack… I mean capture on your parents. Well… when they were supposed to show up, some person in a trench coat and dark sunglasses came up to your apartment, and of course we jumped him, I mean, you should have seen him! He looked very suspicious!"

"Was he working for my parents?" I asked.

"Uhm… no. We took him into questioning and it turned out that your parents paid him to come there. They knew you already left."

"Then it had to have been Jaxson!" Kendall growled, clenching his fists.

"It probably was, from what you guys told me about him." Mr. Garcia checked his watch. "I've got to get back to work you guys. We'll check up on you soon."

"Wait, what do we do about Jaxson and Mandy?" I asked.

"Uh… just act normal… and avoid them, but you already knew that."

"So you're not going to protect us, watch over us better, or even move us?"

"Uh… no… it'll be better if you stay here, and maybe figure out their plan. Now I really got to go, bye!"

He left our apartment very quickly.

Sometimes, you just have to hate the cops.

**I know, these chapters have been very short.**

**I just have no idea what else to write in them because I don't like writing "Fluff" as my English teacher calls it.**

**And I'm so sorry for the very long wait too.**

**School sucks big time.**


	32. Chapter 32

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Katie's POV~

"We need to play it off?" I spazzed. "Mr. Garcia wants us to act like everything is all fine and dandy, while all of us could be dead in the morning?"

"That's what he said," Kendall nodded solemnly.

"You'd think he'd be more involved and caring, since his kid is in danger too!" I exclaimed.

This was something I did not want to come home to after hanging out with my friend, Taylor, all day.

"You'd think so too…" Aria sighed, and buried her head in her hands.

I could only imagine how horrible she felt.

Her parents and ex boyfriend are basically out to kill her, the police aren't helping, and she's probably worried she's going to get all her friends hurt.

"It will be okay, Aria." Logan consoled her, giving her a friendly hug.

"What are we going to tell mom?" I asked out loud. "If she hears about this, she's going to pack up and move us to some place _far _under the ground!"

"That's simple, we don't tell her." Kendall said, seriously.

"That's going to be impossible!" I threw my hands up in the air. I looked around at the others beside me. "One of us are going to slip up, it might not be now… but soon."

"My bets on Carlos." Logan stated, trying to make everyone smile.

"I bet not!" Carlos said, scrunching his eyes up. "I don't give things away. Name one time!"

"Okay… do you want one from the past month, or out of the whole year?" Logan questioned.

Carlos sighed, clearly defeated.

"I rest my case." I stated.

The door unlocked, and Mom appeared with a load of groceries.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled. "It's surprising to see all of you together for once! What are you all talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all! I was just leaving!" We all called out different things at the same time.

Logan quickly shoved Carlos into their shared bedroom, and James, Aria, and Kendall said they had an urge to go swimming.

I just stood there awkwardly and waved.

Mom gave me a strange look and shrugged it off. "Katie, come help me with the dishes."

Hopefully, nothing bad was going to happen now.

~Jaxson's POV~

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Drew." I sighed. "I'll work on capturing her again."

"Jaxson, she'll come back eventually. Just threaten her friends, and she'll come running home to Minnesota." Mr. Drew laughed.

"Especially Kendall Knight." Mrs. Drew cackled. "Or you could always run her over again, that worked really well last time."

I clenched my fists. "Like you could do any better. Last time I checked, you were back, getting drunk in Minnesota."

"Watch your tone, boy." Mr. Drew warned. "We could hurt you just as much."

I turned off the phone, tired of their annoying voices. They couldn't do anything right anyways.

"Mandy!" I called to her from wherever she was in our lair. "We've got business to do!"

**Sorry this kind of took forever. I've had a very busy week.**

**Tons of things, that I really don't want to name so… yeah… XD**

**I hope you enjoy the story, and things should be getting good very, very soon! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

"Well, that was close." I sighed as we walked out to the pool.

"Katie's got it all covered." James said, reassured.

"We just can't slip up, or else we're all in big trouble." Kendall added. "But now we have some time to ourselves… let's have some fun!"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, glancing sideways at him.

I was hoping they wouldn't suggest a party, since we still needed to keep a low profile, since we had no idea where Mandy and Jaxson are at.

"A dinner date and the movies?" He suggested.

"I'm in!" James yelled. "I have to find myself a date!" And he ran off after a group of girls.

"Typical James…" I laughed as I shook my head.

"So… are we on for tonight?" Kendall looked at me, bashful.

I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "Of course,"

~Katie's POV~

Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch, playing video games as I walked back into the room.

"I really hope all of this blows over soon…" I sighed, plopping down beside Carlos.

"Or that Aria's parents are put into jail." Logan added.

"Or a mental asylum." Carlos muttered, hitting the 'x' button on his controller with a lot of force.

"All we can do is hope I guess…" I shrugged. "Hey, Carlos, how come your dad really isn't helping?"

Carlos looked away and shrugged sadly. "I guess he's busy… and I don't think he totally believes all that's happened to us."

And it was just like those movies on TV… the adults were useless. You just had to hate them sometimes.

~Mrs. Drew's POV~

"What are we going to do?" My husband growled, chucking a plate at the wall. "We had her before, and she got away… and now she keeps getting away!"

"Don't worry, honey," I said, trying to soothe him from one of those raging moods. "We're going to get here once and for all soon enough. Sometimes things are worth waiting for."

"She's never been worth waiting for, and never will be." He said, coldly. "If Jaxson doesn't get her here soon, I'm going to get her myself."

~Aria's POV~

"You look nice." Kendall smiled as I walked out of the bathroom in my dark blue dress.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I linked my arm into his and we walked down to the lobby.

Waiting for us were James and his date, Santana Gregg.

Santana had fiery locks and forest green eyes. She reminded me of a tree elf, and she seemed to act like one too.

"Are we ready?" James asked as we reached them.

We nodded and stepped out into the cold air, unaware of the many dangers that could strike us.

~Santana's POV~

_Riiiing… riiing…_

The buzzing in my ear was persistent and I clenched my fists. Couldn't he trust me?

"I'll be right back you guys. I just need to check on something." Told the three people I was with.

"Okay, meet us in front of the concession stand then." James smiled, and they all walked inside.

I sighed and walked to the edge of the sidewalk.

"What do you want Jaxson?" I groaned.

"I just want to make sure you know the plan. I don't want you falling in love with that Diamond boy." He said on the other line.

"I know, okay! I've seen way better than him." I scoffed. "I won't fail you."

**Oooh, trouble, trouble, trouble.**

**I apologize (I seem to do it a lot) that I haven't gotten this up sooner.**

**Some things happened last weekend that didn't turn out so good, and I just wasn't in the mood for writing.**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Santana's POV~

I walked back into the movie theater, returning to my little act.

James brightened as he saw me and practically ran over like a little kid. "Hey, San, I got you a medium cherry coke, and you're sharing a tub of large popcorn with me. Is that okay?"

I faked a smile and twirled my hair. "Aww, Jamesy, you're so sweet! Of course it's okay!"

Aria just gave me a sideways glance, but quickly looked away. Was she suspecting something? Was I overdoing it just a tad?

I was going to need to keep an eye on her throughout this date…

~Aria's POV~

Santana wasn't… I don't know, normal? She just acted… fake. Yeah, fake's the word.

All I could say was that she better not hurt James, or else she was going to answer to me.

"Ari, snap out of it." Kendall's soothing voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry…" I said, sheepishly.

He grabbed my hand. "It's fine. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. I wasn't going to ruin his night by mentioning it.

"Well, come on then, silly," Kendall said, tugging playfully on my hand. "Let's get to this movie."

"Wasn't that movie great?" James asked, putting his arm around Santana.

"Yes, but had way more fun kissing you!" She teased. Her voice still had fakeness written all over it.

They then proceeded to make-out… with way too much acting put into it.

"Santana, can I talk to you?" Annoyance was all over my voice.

Santana glowered and reluctantly pulled away from James. "Sure,"

We walked into an abandoned bathroom, and she turned to me with her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

~Kendall's POV~

Aria seemed really ticked off about something. I wasn't sure if it was Santana or what, but it probably wasn't going to end up good.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked James casually.

"Probably about our- I mean my dashing good looks. Maybe Aria wants to exchange her boyfriend." He teased. I didn't answer and James gave me a look. "Dude, I was just teasing. She really loves you."

"I know that, I just don't think that's it." I answered quietly. "I think Aria doesn't trust Santana."

"Why not?"

"James, haven't you noticed? She seems fake, like sincerely fake." I looked at James quizzically.

"I… just thought she was stupid." James bit his lip.

~Aria's POV~

"Why are you using James?" I demanded, slowing advancing to her.

She backed up, her eyes not leaving my face. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes! You do! You're such a faker, but he thinks you really like him! So how about you go away now." I yelled.

Santana smirked and crossed her arms. "Or what?"

"Or I'll punch your freaking face in." I growled. "No one messes with my friends… and if I find out what you're up too, you're going to regret it."

"Well, sorry Aria, but I'm in love with James and I'm not faking anything. I'll forgive you this once, but if it happens again, I'm going to let James know exactly what you've been saying to me. How would he like that?" She smirked one last time. "Well I got to get back to my boyfriend! Bye," Her voice turned all sweet and she skipped out the restroom.

Well, Santana, you may have everyone fooled, but I am going to find out what you're up to, if it's the last thing I do.

**Okay, I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that this took me forever to get out! I've been having issues writing lately, I just can't get into it, and the holidays have kept me somewhat busy.**

**Well, I will try to post again soon and happy holidays and have a happy New Year! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

I walked back a few seconds after Santana, and she was _already _sucking James's face. I clenched my fists and bit my tongue, not wanting to say anything… at least, not yet.

Kendall noticed my tension though. "You all right, Ari?"

"Yes, Kendall, I'm all fine and dandy." I said, keeping my cool.

We walked back to the hotel and James _insisted _that we drop Santana off in her apartment. So she would be "safe".

"James, can I talk to you?" I asked firmly, as we stepped into our apartment.

"Sure," He shrugged.

"In private." I pressed.

He gave me a look, but he agreed. James was going to hate me for this…

~Santana's POV~

I threw my purse onto the couch and made my way to the telephone.

Time to report everything that happened to Jaxson.

As I dialed the number, I couldn't help but feel some regret to what I was doing.

_No, Santana get a hold of yourself, _I thought. _You don't like them… especially James. This is all an act, you're going to get paid, and you're doing what you need to do._

"Hello? Santana is that you?" Jaxson asked from the other line. "How did it go?"

My cell phone rang on the coach beside me; James's name popped up on it.

I quickly opened the text, and bit my lip. What was I getting myself into?

Hey, sweetie, I miss you already. When are you available next?

-Xoxo James

"Hello, Santana? Are you still there?" Jaxson asked, more demanding.

"Y-yeah, I'm here." I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"Good, now tell me, what happened? Give me all the details…"

"Okay…"

_What w__**as **__I getting myself into? _

~James's POV~

I sent one last text to Santana before Aria snatched up my phone, threw it into the sink, and drenched it in water.

"Aria! What was that for?"

"You need to stop being so lovey-dovey with her!" Aria snapped. "She's not who you think she is."

I shook my head, "What do you even mean?"

"James, I followed her into the bathroom after the movie was over… and she's fake. F-A-K-E." Aria said, trying to be calm.

"She's not fake. She's the sweetest girl ever! You're just jealous!" I snapped.

Aria's face turned bright red, and I knew one of her raging moments was going to happen. "I am NOT jealous! I'm your friend James! And I'm trying to help you, but if you're too stubborn to see it or admit it, it's your fault when you get hurt."

She picked up my cell phone and slammed it onto the tile floor. She then kicked it for emphasis, swung open the bathroom door, and then slammed it in my face.

"What's wrong?" I heard Carlos ask as I opened the door a tad.

"NOTHING CARLOS! GET OFF MY BACK!" Aria yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlos asked me, slightly hurt as I hurried into my shared bedroom with Kendall.

"I really don't know, Carlos. I really don't know…"

**I'm sorry all these chapters are so short. I feel like a failure to you all, but a little bit is better than nothing right?**

**I'm just having trouble writing over all, which is really strange for me… but hopefully this trouble will go away soon. =/**

**I'll try to update asap!**

**Thank you all for understanding! **


	36. Chapter 36

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

That little jerk! The nerve of him… calling me a liar and saying I was wrong!

What did James know anyway? I even kind of hoped that Santana would hurt him, just so he would see that _I _was right.

I slammed the door and started walking to… well; I really didn't know where I was going right now. Anywhere would be better than here.

~Santana's POV~

I couldn't wait for James to call me, just so I could hear how Aria screwed everything up.

But when I picked up the phone, it was James's melodic voice on the other end… it was Jaxson's.

"What do you want, Jaxson?" I asked harshly. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I doubt that," He scoffed. "But nice job by the way."

"What do you mean by that?" Uncertainty was in my voice.

"You drew a rift between James and Aria. Aria's out of the house, away from her friends, and the next stage of our plan is complete. The kidnapping can go as proceeded." Jaxson answered; clearly happy he had the advantage.

"Kidnapping?" My voice rose. "What do you mean _kidnapping_?"

"I'm kidnapping Aria, Santana." He said dryly. "Taking her back to Minnesota away from all who are dear to her."

"I never agreed to a kidnapping." I barked. My teeth were tight together, and my eyes were darting around the room.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

I could imagine Jaxson rolling his eyes out of my surprise and disbelief. "What did you think I was doing, sweetheart?" His voice oozed with meanness.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. "Just screw with her life a little bit… NOT COMMIT A CRIME!"

"Then back out now. But once you're gone, you better watch your back." He threatened.

I closed my eyes, taking a couple deep breaths that my yoga instructor taught me to do.

He then asked, "What's your choice, Santana?"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm still with you."

"Good," Jaxson smirked. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," I mumbled half-heartedly and hung up the phone.

I ran over to the couch and shoved a pillow in my face, which muffled my screams. After that, tears started forming in my eyes. Why did I get involved in this?

"Why, why, why?" I cried, dropping to my knees.

The phone rang again.

"Stop calling me Jaxson!" I snapped, trying to cover for the sniffling.

"Um… it's me… James." He answered, uncertainly. "Are you okay? You sound like you're crying."

"No, James, I'm not okay… can you meet me in my apartment?"

"Of course,"

"Like right now? Please?" I begged him. "It's important."

"I'll be right there."

James pulled me into a big hug as he walked in. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I sniffled. "I made a bad choice."

"What kind of bad choice?" James asked, hesitantly, probably expecting the worse.

"It's not against you… but it's towards Aria."

James took a deep breath. "We can fix this… what did you do? Did Aria really tell me the truth?" He mumbled the last part, more like asking himself the question than me.

"Yeah, I'm guessing she did, whatever she said. And-" I gulped. "I kind of helped Jaxson spy on you… I thought he was doing it to just screw Aria over but…"

"But…?" James started freaking out.

"He is kind of going to capture her right now." I said, quickly.

"WHAT?" James yelled. "Santana! How could you do that?"

"I'm sorry, it seemed like a good deal at the time!" I said, defensively.

"Santana, we're done." James growled. It was a tone I never heard him use before. "I don't want to see your face again."

"James…" I stopped, knowing it was useless. "Just let me try to help you, please. It will give me some peace."

We took off, presumably going to find the others.

~Aria's POV~

I was strolling down the boardwalk, taking in the sights.

I was calmer now, then I was half an hour ago, but that was only because I was thinking of it… or at least trying not to.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" A hissing voice said in my ear.

_Jaxson._

I sprinted away, wanting to get away from that wretched voice. I pushed through people, getting cursed at along the way. The only thing I cared about though was getting away from him.

I took a turn down the deserted part of the boardwalk. I risked a glance back… no one was there.

"Yes!" I fell to my knees, rejoicing.

"Think again, sweetheart."

A rag was shoved up to my face, and everything around me turned black fast.

**Finally!**

**You don't know how happy I am to get this up! xD I had part of it done for awhile, and since it's Friday, I was finally able to get it done. I think this is one of the best chapters I've written in awhile, it just seems so much more put together.**

**Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Kendall's POV~

"KENDALL! CARLOS! LOGAN!" James's voice rang through our apartment.

We heard a door slam and moments later, James, along with Santana were in front of us.

"Dude," Carlos complained. "You're blocking the screen!"

"Well, sorry, but I think what I have to say is a little bit more important that Modern Warfare!" James snapped.

Seeing James in this state was different, but that had to mean something was up.

"James, what's the matter?" I asked. "What's so important?"

James turned to Santana and asked harshly, "Would you like to do the honors or should I?"

Santana looked away guiltily. This was defiantly a side I'd never seen in James before.

"Well?" Carlos, Logan, and I asked in unison.

"Jaxson has Aria," Santana whispered. "And I helped him." She burst into tears.

"WHAT?" I yelled despite myself. That made Santana cry even harder. "I mean, I'm sure you didn't mean to do that, but WHAT?"

"Okay, let's save the yelling," Logan looked pointedly at me. "And the crying," He turned to Santana. "And the videogame playing, CARLOS!" Carlos reluctantly shut off the xBox 360. "For later. We have to make a plan if we want to save Ari. Santana, you're going to need to tell us everything."

~Aria's POV~

I woke up to a massive, pounding headache.

It felt like someone took a jackhammer and hit it against my skull a couple times.

After I finally came around fully, I noticed I was in the back of a van of some sort, with tinted windows, so I was only able to see a couple feet ahead of me.

When I tried to move, I found out I couldn't. My hands were tied… and so were my feet.

"HEY!" I screamed. It probably wasn't my brightest idea to scream since I was being kidnapped and all and it would probably result in some kind of punishment, but still, it was worth a shot. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

After a couple minutes of continuous yelling, the van screeched to a stop, and someone banged the back doors open.

The bright sunlight caused me to squint my eyes at the figure.

"Sweetheart, you should know better than to scream. It ends up getting you into trouble." Jaxson growled.

He climbed into the van and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Why he had it in his pocket, I had no idea why.

He yanked me up to a sitting position and ripped off the first piece.

"It's a shame I have to keep your pretty mouth quiet." He brushed his hand across my cheek. "If only you would cooperate and we could live a happy life together."

"Go. To. Hell." I growled and attempted to bite his hand.

Jaxson's eyes narrowed and he slapped me across the face. "Idiotic bitch, you're going to regret that."

He put the tape across my mouth and got back out of the back of the van.

"See you when we get into Minnesota sweetheart." He hissed and slammed the door shut, causing me to be in total darkness again.

I couldn't stop the tears that came next. This was how my life was going to be from now on.

**Short chapter, I know. **

**But I guess I have some goodish news for this story. I am going to finish this story up in the next couple of chapters, and I'm going to be doing a marathon of it!**

**I'm going to attempt to post an episode or two a night! Which might not be too hard, because I actually got this done in half an hour.**

**Hope you liked it and let me know what you guys think is going to happen. What are the guys going to do? What's the plan going to be? Will they rescue Aria before she gets to her parents?**

**Review! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Okay for this chapter, it's pretty much going to be Santana telling them everything, the guys making a plan, and the plan getting put into action. And maybe a tiny POV from Aria, we'll see…**

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Kendall's POV~

"Would you like me to start from the beginning?" Santana asked quietly. "It'll probably be easier that way."

After our little fit of screaming, Katie and her friend Taylor came into the apartment, demanding to know what all the screaming was about. We told them, I mean, I didn't know they were going to decide they were going to be a part of the plan no matter what.

The six of us nodded solemnly, knowing we better get started now, because we had no idea what was happening to Aria at this very moment.

"My home life was never the greatest." Santana started. "I had four brothers and two sisters, so I was never paid much attention to. I always felt like I was ignored the most… so I ran away, hoping my parents would pay more attention to me."

"Your life always could have been worse." Katie said, bitterly. "Just look at Aria's."

Santana lowered her head. "I know now, but I didn't know that then. I hopped on my bike and pedaled all the way to Los Angeles, thinking it would be an adventure as well. After a week though, it proved not to be. I heard nothing from my parents or the police, and I was out of money and food. So I resorted to stealing and doing street entertainment to earn some money, even if it was just spare change. That's when I met Jaxson."

Even with all the trouble Santana caused, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit bad for her. A quick glance around at my friends, I could tell the others felt the same way to. We were never _completely _ignored.

"How did you meet him?" Taylor asked.

"I was doing a dance act on the corner. I remember, because I made the most money that day, about thirty dollars in all… and because I thought Jaxson was kind of cute." Her face turned bright red. "He came up to me and said 'You seem very reliable, and also very beautiful. I can help you out, if you help me.' I mean, it seemed like my prayers were answered!" Santana exclaimed.

"So you agreed to help him hurt and kidnap Aria for a little bit of money? When you could have easily returned back home?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"As I believe I said before, I didn't know he was going to _kidnap _her. I thought he was just going to shake her up a little bit, ruin her life some; something a typical ex would do, but not _kidnap!_ And when I heard it was Big Time Rush, I was kind of excited, I'm a big fan believe it or not, and when he said I could 'date' James, it was too good to pass up." Santana blushed again.

James grinned. "Well, who would want to pass this up?" He gestured to himself.

"James!" I gave him a look.

"Fine, who would want to pass _us _up?" James rolled his eyes.

I shook my head and muttered, "Not what I meant."

"And that's about it." Santana shrugged. "Well, then Aria got kidnapped, and here we are, and now that's about it."

"So now we need a plan." Carlos said. "A cool plan."

"And the definition of cool would be?" Logan looked afraid to be asking.

"Well, we need cool outfits… and code names!" Carlos exclaimed. "Also some rope, walkie talkies, maybe some duct tape…" He continued mumbling to himself. Then out of nowhere he burst out, "AND ONE OF THOSE REALLY COOL LOOKING CARS!"

"And where are we supposed to get all of this Carlos?" I asked the strange boy, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Well… I have the tape and rope all ready. And I can borrow my dad's walkie talkies too."

We all exchanged glances, bothering not to ask exactly _why _Carlos had rope and duct tape. It was one of those things that were best not to ask.

"I call finding outfits!" James yelled and whipped out a pair of bandanas. "Pick your color."

An half an hour later, the group was again around the table, this time with their outfits on, and their items on the table.

Each person had on a black t-shirt, pants, either black tennis shoes or lace-up boots, black fingerless gloves, and they each had matching bandanas tied around their heads and right arms.

James had purple (reliving his Bandana Man days), I had blue, Logan green, Carlos picked a neon orange bandana, Katie had a blood red colored one, Taylor has a light pink bandana, and even Santana had one, yellow in color.

"Here," Katie passed around a tube of black face paint. "We might as well have the full effect."

"So, now that we have everything, what do we do?" Santana asked, now at ease with the group. She was determined to help them find Aria and put Jaxson in his place.

"Well first, we're going to need a map." Logan stated. "If we're going to head to Minnesota, we need to know how to get there."

"We're going to need Carlos's dad too." Katie pointed to the Latino. "He's a cop, and we can get them surrounded. They also have guns." She grinned wickedly.

"We're not going to shoot them!" I exclaimed.

"At least not right away…" James added quietly.

"We're not murderers!"

"Well, really, shooting doesn't mean killing them. We can just injure them." Santana shrugged.

"Anyways," I said quickly, moving away from the topic of murder and shooting. "We're going to need some other tools too, like a crowbar for example."

~Santana's POV~

Kendall locked the door to their apartment, and we headed to the parking lot. I wanted to "borrow" a car, but the others- mainly Kendall, Logan, and Taylor- were against it.

It wasn't like we were stealing; we were going to give the car back eventually, but still…

Kendall wrote a note to their mother, telling her not to worry, but they gave nothing away.

By the looks on Katie and Kendall's faces, they were going to be in some huge trouble when they got back.

"That's the car we need!" Carlos pointed to a high-tech looking van.

"Let's steal it!" Katie and I said in unison. We looked at each other, and laughed.

"No!" Kendall yelled, his voice rising.

"Joking," I said, still laughing.

But I walked over to the car and tried opening the door, it was open. _And _the keys were right on the driver's seat. It was like fate calling!

"Hey, Carlos, you have any paper on you?" I asked.

Surprisingly, he had both a pen, and a notebook. Why? I didn't know, but this worked out a lot.

"Okay, I'm writing this person an 'I Owe You'." I told the others. "This is too good to pass up."

All of us got in the van, some reluctantly, and we drove off, leaving the piece of paper in the van's place.

"Mom's going to kill us," Kendall groaned.

"Yeah, but just think, you're saving Aria."

**Woo, another chapter done! This took me longer than I thought it would, but I got somewhat busy, its summer vacation after all!**

**There will be about three or four chapter left, and an epilogue!**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Kendall's POV~

Signs started popping up announcing that we were going to be in Minnesota in a couple miles.

It didn't take us too long to get here, surprisingly.

And adding onto the fact, no cops pulled us over, even though we defiantly passed the speed limit. We also wouldn't let Carlos stop at the convenience stores, knowing he would take forever to pick out snacks. But after he threatened he would go to the bathroom in his seat, we finally pulled over at the nearest rest stop, and took a fifteen minute break.

"Do you know exactly where Jaxson is going?" Santana asked from the passenger seat.

"Aren't you the one that worked with him?" Katie asked sincerely. "Shouldn't you know that answer?"

"No," Santana looked slightly annoyed. "Jaxson kept me in the dark, besides I just figured I was hurting Aria _as I said earlier._"

"Right," Katie nodded half-heartedly. "I forgot…"

"Well, this is just great! How are we supposed to find Aria in the whole state of Minnesota?" James groaned. "It's HUGE!"

As James said that, something in the back of my mind just resurfaced. Or you could say a light bulb flashed in my head.

"Guys! Didn't Aria's parents own some kind of storage unit for their business of whatever?" I asked Carlos, James, and Logan.

"Yeah! Aria always complained about how she had to sit in the office room, when her parents would actually take her." Logan practically jumped out of his seat in excitement.

"Dude, do you think she would really be there?" Carlos asked.

"It's a chance. We might as well take it." Taylor said, hopefully. "Maybe Jaxson's as stupid as he looks."

"Trust me, he's defiantly not the smartest person, but he's not the stupidest either," Warned Santana.

"Home sweet home," I murmured to myself as we pulled into the oh-so-familiar gas station that was located in the center of our hometown.

"I'll go ask for a phonebook." Katie said and hurried into the car.

A few minutes later, Katie came back, phonebook in hand.

"Does anyone remember the name of the storage unit?" I asked the guys.

"It was something simple…" James said slowly.

"Yeah, or else you wouldn't remember it." Logan smirked. "Wasn't it _Drew's Storage Center_? Or something to that effect?"

I thought for a moment, "I think you're right, Logan."

"I always am."

I shuffled through the book and found the address.

"Okay, it's 6981 Sycamore Road."

"Let's roll," All of us said in unison.

~Santana's POV~

"So I scope the scene and then let you guys know?" I asked again.

I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't screw anything up for them. I already owed them a hell of a lot; I really didn't need to add yet another screw up to the list.

"Yes, Santana, you'll be fine." Kendall reassured me.

I nodded solemnly and took off, darting back and forth hidden in between buildings. I checked in each window I saw, nothing. All that showed were piles of boxes, and other useless junk.

I was about to call into the others when I noticed a building that seemed more hidden.

I stealthily made my way over to it. "Damn," I cursed, noticing how high the window was.

I tested the crates that were near it… hmm… sturdy enough I guess. I slowly put my weight on them, and latched onto the bar above the window.

My suspicions rang correct… Aria was tied up in the center of the room. And the good news, nobody else was in sight.

~Aria's POV~

My head rolled around, I couldn't keep anything in focus. I knew Jaxson drugged me somehow, but whatever it was, sure was strong.

My vision kept coming in and out, and there was a loud ringing in my ears. I couldn't even feel my hands or legs anymore, or the ropes that were binding me to the chair.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I whipped my head around, trying to find the knocking. That was a big mistake, it just made my vision blur and make my head pound harder.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

By the urgency of the knocking, I figure I had to find out who or what it was. Slowly this time, I tried to find the source of the knocking.

There! Outside the high window! I squinted my eyes, trying to see better. It was… Santana? What was she doing here?

"We're going to get you out of here!" She mouthed.

Santana was one of the good guys? When did that happen?

**Well, here we are. This was more of a filler, again. The next episode will be a good bit of action, drama, suspense, etc.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! xx**


	40. Chapter 40

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Kendall's POV~

"Okay, K-Dawg," Santana's voice came in through the walkie talkie statically. "I found her. She's in a warehouse, farther back in the lot. She doesn't look that good… possibly drugged. It looks clear though, so I'd come in now. Maybe we can get out before anything bad happens." She hung up.

I looked at the guys and nodded. This was our cue. "Okay, you guys. Let's go save Ari."

We parked the car down the street from the warehouse, to make it seem less conspicuous.

"We're splitting into groups. I'll take Carlos and James with me." I said. "Logan, you get Katie and Taylor."

"Haha, Logan gets the stacked team!" Carlos laughed.

"No," Katie crossed her eyes, giving Carlos "the look". "Logan has the cool team."

"Carlos, James, you two go up ahead for a moment." I flicked my head in that direction. "Katie, Taylor, you guys too."

When they got far enough out of earshot, I put my hand on Logan's shoulder and looked at him square in the face. "Take care of them for me," I begged. "Don't let anyone hurt Katie and Taylor."

"Don't worry, bro." Logan started. "No one is going to lay a finger on them."

We quickly bro-hugged and went up with the rest of the group.

"Do you guys have some weird romance you're not telling any of us about?" Katie teased.

"NO!" We both yelled at the same time, which probably made us seem guilty. "You know my heart belongs to Aria and only Aria." I added.

"So which warehouse was Santana talking about?" James asked, looking around. I wasn't so sure myself, there _were a lot of them. _ "There's like a billion here!"

"I hardly think there are a billion James." I rolled my eyes. "She said it was in the back more, and that it was hidden. Let's just see how far back we can get."

~Santana's POV; a couple minutes before~

I turned off the walkie talkie. All was good; we were going to save the day. Everything was just coming into place.

"Santana, Santana, Santana." I knew that voice anywhere. "What in the world are you doing here? You didn't decide to turn against me _sweetheart, _did you?" Jaxson tsked.

I snarled at him, "What you're doing here is wrong Jaxson. You're not getting away with it; I can tell you that for a fact."

"Honey, you're here alone. That was a stupid mistake. You're coming with me." He yanked on my arm, hard. The only thing that I could think of as he dragged me in the same warehouse as Aria and tie me up was _'Good, he doesn't know about Kendall and the others… he doesn't know what's in store for him.'_

~Aria's POV~

Jaxson slammed the door and left again. It was unclear to me, but I thought he brought someone and tied them up beside me. When I was absolutely positive he was gone, I called out, "H-hello?"

"Aria, it's me, Santana." The figure beside me answered.

"Santana? I just saw you outside, what are you doing tied up?" I asked her.

"Jaxson caught me." She said, grimly. "The good news is that Kendall and the others are coming to rescue you… well, us now." She peered at me closely. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I grumbled. "I have a killer headache, and my vision keeps coming in and out, and you look really blurry to me…"

"You were probably drugged." Santana answered. "I'm not exactly sure though. We'll probably need a hospital after this experience anyway…"

I didn't like the way Santana said that, _like she was expecting something bad to happen. _I could only hope that I wouldn't cause any of my friends to get hurt.

~Kendall's POV~

"Kendall! Carlos! I think I found the warehouse!" James was a couple feet ahead of us, and he looked excited.

We ran up to him and looked to where he was pointing. It seemed right, the warehouse was a little farther back then the other ones, which made it hidden unless you were close enough to see it.

There, on the side of the warehouse, was the bar and window Santana must have looked through… but where was Santana?

"Isn't Santana supposed to be waiting for us?" I asked, confused.

James and Carlos exchanged worried looks. "Yeah… she is."

"Maybe she had to hide." Carlos's voice quivered. "Our plan is to save Ari, we have to get to her first."

"The door is now open!" Carlos grinned proudly and puffed up his chest.

He was all excited that his lock pick actually unlocked the door.

"Okay, you guys, be quiet." I whispered and tiptoed into the building. Carlos and James followed, just as quiet.

I pulled out my flashlight and quickly checked the perimeter… nothing but boxes and the normal stuff you would find in a warehouse. "I'm guessing we're going to have to go farther in. Keep a look out." I informed them.

We searched every area we came across, and still we found nothing.

"Are we even in the right warehouse? We might not be in the right warehouse!" James exclaimed.

"No," I said firmly. "We _have _to be. This is the only warehouse that's hidden, and it's huge! It's not like they would have her right in the open."

As I spoke those words, we came across another locked door.

"This might be it. Carlos, we need your pick again."

"Yes," Carlos cheered and practically skipped over to the door. A couple minutes later, he had it unlocked.

"Stay out here you guys," I said to them. "I'll go in."

"Kendall," James protested. "You can't expect us to let you go in there all by yourself."

"I need you guys to guard the entrance. If you hear anybody coming, go and hide, but make some kind of noise first." I disappeared into the dark room before the two of them could complain.

There she was. Aria.

She was tied up to a chair in the center of the room, and beside her… Santana. So Jaxson got here as well.

"Aria!" I called, running towards her.

"Kendall?" Aria's face brightened. "It's really you?"

"Of course it is." I hugged her carefully.

"I told you he'd be here." Santana said, somewhat smugly. "You better hurry and let us out, eyebrows, because Jaxson will probably be coming back."

I pulled out a pocket knife, the last thing my dad gave me before he left my mom. I first sawed at Aria's ropes, and then Santana's. Aria was wobbly on her feet. "You okay?" I grabbed her arm, and looked at her worriedly. She didn't look that great.

"She was drugged." Santana said. "She's probably going to need to get to a hospital."

"Not going to happen, sweetheart." Jaxson walked in through the open door. Where was the call Carlos and James promised to do? We must not have heard it when we were talking. "The only way you three are getting to a hospital is in a body bag."

I lunged for Jaxson, striking him in the face. "Aria, Santana! Run! Find the others!"

Santana grabbed Aria by the arm and pulled her to the doorway. She gave Aria a push and screamed, "RUN!" Santana ran back and jumped on Jaxson's back, punching him.

"Santana! I said run!" I said, exasperated.

She grinned, "Why would I leave you behind to face Jaxson alone? I have some revenge planned for this s.o.b."

Her grin soon faltered as Jaxson flung her off his back. He screamed and charged for me, his arms swinging every which way. His fist made contact with first my jaw, then my left eye.

"Dammit!" I screamed, spitting some blood out.

Jaxson stuck again, this time in my stomach. I collapsed to the ground, trying to get air.

"Don't worry Kendall, I got this!" Santana yelled. She picked up something, probably a metal bar, and ran for Jaxson, swinging the bar at his head.

He easily ducked and grabbed her wrist, and twisted. Santana screamed in pain, he easily knocked her to the ground, and hit her with her own metal bar.

He turned to me, the bar still in his hand. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, you're under arrest." Three cops including Carlos's dad, Logan, James, and Katie walked into the room.

"You guys made it just in time!" I exclaimed, struggling to sit up.

Logan rushed over to help me stand. "Did you really think we'd let you die?"

James grabbed my other arm. "Let's get you guys to the hospital."

**So this was the action-y bit, not too action-y was it? Sorry about that. I hope you all enjoyed it though, only one, yes one more chapter left in the series!**

**I tried making this chapter longer as well, instead of my usual 4 page Microsoft Documents, this one was 7. xD**


	41. Chapter 41

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

~Aria's POV~

The doctor finally left me alone in the small room meant for patients to be examined in.

From the doctor's expressions, I was guessing I _wasn't _too badly injured, but I was pretty banged up.

The drugs finally made their wait out of my system, my cuts and bruises were cleaned and bandaged up, and now they expected me to wait here until Doctor Blevins came back.

Yeah, right.

I jumped off the little table thing that I was sitting on, and made my way to the door, quietly.

Pressing my ear to the door led me to believe no one was out there at the moment, so taking my chance, I quickly opened the door, and darted down the hallway.

I peeked into every open doorway… no Kendall in any of them. I hurried back down the hall, past my room, and down the other side. Three doors down from my room, was Kendall. He was lying down, looking up the ceiling.

_Knock, knock. _I knocked on the window frame, not wanting to disrupt him, if he didn't want me there.

Kendall looked over to the doorway and his eyes brightened. "Ari!"

I walked in slowly, still not sure. "Hey…"

He carefully moved himself into a seating position. "What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"Nothing… I'm just worried about you. Are you okay?" I wanted to add '_Do you hate me now?' _

"As you can see, I'm still in one piece." He smiled, holding out his arms. "I just possibly have a broken foot, and a few bruised ribs, nothing too serious."

"That is too serious!" I gasped, giving him a stern look. "And it's all my fault that happened to you."

Kendall looked at me, and realization hit him. He knew why I was being so wary around him. "Aria Drew, come over here." He motioned for me to sit beside him.

"Aria, I'm serious, come over here." After I didn't move the last time he said it.

I reluctantly sat down beside him, trying to keep my distance. I failed though, as Kendall scooted over and put his arms around me. He whispered into my ear, "How could I hate you, Aria? You're my everything."

"Feelings change," I whispered into his chest, not looking at his face.

Kendall tilted my chin up, "Not mine. I've loved you for too long to let those feelings change."

He kissed me softly.

"You know, you should have told me back when we were in Minnesota, all of this could have been prevented." I said against his lips.

"Yeah, but I was nervous. Maybe you should have done something." He teased me.

"I would have, but I didn't know you loved me."

We repositioned ourselves on the examining table, lying down, my head on his chest.

"Here they are!" Katie yelled, looking in the doorway. Not too long after her, Carlos, Logan, James, Santana, and Taylor appeared, still dressed in their "spy" attire.

"We've been looking for you everywhere Aria." James added.

"Well, mainly the doctors and nurses, they were frantic about finding you, and that you somehow got captured again." Logan said.

"We figured you'd be with Kendall though." Santana smiled.

Carlos had to say something as well, "We were right!"

Our friends continued joking and being crazy like they usually do. This time though, a different feeling came from being with them. A feeling of belonging.

_This _was where I was supposed to be, with the people I cared about, the people I loved. My friends.

I didn't want it any other way.

**Okay, I lied, there is going to be one more, short, short, short chapter after this, mainly it's just about what happened after everything happened.**

**I am thankful for everyone who stuck with this story since the beginning, I know I suck at updating, but you guys still read and reviewed.**

**Thank you so much! 3**


	42. Epilogue

I Didn't Know You Loved Me…

**Epilogue:**

All was well.

Big Time Rush went back to being a normal boy band, and normal teenage boys. They topped the charts, released new albums, went on tour (with Aria if they could), and became more famous. They officially "retired" when they turned 23. Kendall followed his dream of playing hockey for a Minnesota team, James took on an acting career, Logan went to medical school and became a children's doctor, and Carlos, after many decisions (and finding out he couldn't be a superhero), he decided to follow in his father's footsteps, and become a police officer.

Aria and Kendall never really fought, and if they did, they made up by the next day. A couple years later, Kendall proposed when they were on a dinner date. They got married the next summer. Two years after their marriage, they were blessed with a baby girl, whom they named after Aria's friend, Ayanna. When Ayanna was three, they had a son, Peter. (Kendall insisted he should be named after Spiderman.)

Santana became a close friend with Aria, and the guys. They put the past behind them, and became even closer. When the guys were on tour, Santana and Aria were inseparable, always hanging out so they wouldn't feel sad about the guys not being there. Eventually, James and Santana got back together, taking it slow. It was hard to forget some things. It did work out though, and James did ask her to marry him.

Logan and Camille were off and on for a couple years, until they finally broke it off when they were 21 after an argument about whether Logan should pursue his dream or not. While in college, he met a sweet girl, Chloe, and eventually confessed his feelings for her. They've been together ever since.

Carlos was still trying to convince one of the Jennifer's to date him, and is still trying today. He somewhat succeeded though, after coming back from the incident with Aria's parents and Jaxson, Jennifer #3 started showing some interest… or so he said.

The best part for everyone though, was what happened to Jaxson, his sister, and Aria's parents.

Along with being sentenced for life in jail, Aria's parents were charged a great deal of money for all the abuse caused to Aria while she was in their care.

Some people argued Jaxson should face the death sentence, but Aria didn't want that. It would be too easy for him; he deserved to be behind bars the rest of his life, thinking about all he'd done. He had a life in prison to look forward to. Jaxson was charged as well for the hit-in-run.

**Like I said last chapter, this defiantly was not long at all. It was just a tiny little thing for you guys to see what happened.**

**I hope you liked my story, and if you liked this one, feel free to read my others, like Blooming Love, and The Best Days of Our Lives.**

**~Megan**


End file.
